Rescue
by Finnian4ever
Summary: Ciel looses his home to a hurricane and is sent to a tightly-packed disaster shelter. Thankfully, someone arrives to take him somewhere more comfortable. *Modern Day AU*
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

))((

The air was hot inside the small and cramped truck. A half-dozen or more civilians were squashed in the back seat and on the floor. Some were bleeding, others were dirty or sporting torn cloths, and all were soaking wet and exhausted. On the exposed flatbed even more people were huddled together, trying to shield themselves from the pelting rain and roaring wind. Out there the air was a chilling cold. One of these unfortunate civilians was a young man, who shivered where he sat wedged in the outer corner of the trunk, feeling the hard side jab him with every bump in the flooded road. From beneath the hood of his sweatshirt his bright blue eyes opened occasionally to take in the devastation they encountered as they drove. Storefronts were smashed in by stray branches or just the sheer force of the wind itself, trees were down everywhere as were power lines, signs, and traffic lights. Many houses were either ripped open on the side or completely collapsed. Even the houses and properties that appeared untouched at first glance could reveal some level of damage if closer inspected; fences blown down, roof shingles torn off, or showers of shrapnel and debris littering lawns, porches, and roofs.

Ciel closed his bright eyes again, trying to curl as tightly into himself as he could, as though he were able to disappear by making himself smaller. This hurricane...it had destroyed his home. The entire night had been a shock; first hearing the sirens blaring, then the roaring wind, and sounds of breaking glass and then the flash flooding driving everyone on Ciel's block out of their homes and into emergency shelters and the homes of willing volunteers. And he should have been ready for it. His mother always had chastised him for not watching the news enough, not informing himself about the world around him. Ciel had never felt her words more strongly than now. Had he just been watching his TV in the past few days rather than only using it to watch movies he might had been able to prepare...might have known it was coming. Then again, he had sent his TV away the night before last, but that didn't matter because he should have known before that...

The young man's thoughts were interrupted as the truck came to halt under the glaring lights of the relief station. He and the many others crammed into the trunk eagerly climbed out as it was opened for them. Ciel winced as he felt the water in his shoes as he followed the others; he had been trudging through the flood waters on his street before someone from the relief mission found him. He hated the feeling of the soaking socks and shoes. The thought of what might be in that water made him shudder inside. He and the rest of the victimized people were herded into the shelter, a YMCA that had been taken over by the mission due to its size. Although as soon as Ciel set foot into the place he knew it was going to be a rough couple of days. There were refugees everywhere, in all the chairs, sitting cross-legged or sprawled on the floor, standing and waiting...it looked as though the place was packed beyond capacity, and this was just the lobby. If it was this crowded here, Ciel didn't even want to think how full the gym was, or where he might have to sleep this night.

He was in a daze as it was, his mind numb to what was happening around him, until a voice called his name.

"Ciel? Ciel!"

He looked around, trying to discern who amongst the crowd of people had called to him, and who would recognize him. His name was not a common one, and so he knew that whoever they were, they were calling to him. The next second he saw a man, a few years older than himself, maneuvering his way through the crowd toward him. He was just a bit taller than everyone around him, his jet-black head standing a few inches higher than the crowds'. Ciel managed to muster up a weary smile as the man reached him.

"Sebastian." He answered, feeling a strange relief flooding him at seeing a familiar face.

"Ciel what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked with concern, looking the young man over from his impressive height. "You don't actually...need this place...do you?"

His tone was kind but Ciel heard his hesitancy to ask the question. He was suddenly conscious of his muddy-water-soaked clothes, his untidy hair which was frizzy from all the rainwater, and the single bag he carried over his shoulder, which was likewise battered.

"I'm afraid so." He answered, "My home..."

Ciel bit his lip and gazed at the floor as a completely unexpected burst of grief threatened to make him cry. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he found himself looking up into a pair of compassionate eyes, fairly glowing with kindness behind small but fashionable glasses.

"I am so sorry, Ciel..."

There was a short moment of almost communal loss before Sebastian gave his shoulders a squeeze and said,

"That settles it then; you're coming home with me."

"What?" Ciel asked, as his wrist was grasped and he was led behind the taller man through the crowd.

"I drove down here because I wanted to offer my guestroom to a refugee," Sebastian said over his shoulder, "they mentioned on the news that the shelter was over capacity and that it could use willing citizens to open their homes. My conscious was pricked, and I came down. I'm very glad I did or who knows where you'd end up tonight?"

"I was thinking something of the same sort right before I saw you." Ciel said, feeling immeasurably relieved that he was not going to be crammed into some small spot on the floor and asked to sleep. The rain was quite unwelcome as Sebastian led him out into the back parking lot, and Ciel was glad when they were inside Sebastian's car. It was a surprisingly posh vehicle, Ciel realized belatedly, once they had pulled back into the streets and it seemed a shame to drag such a fine machine through such filthy water.

"Nice car." Ciel murmured.

"Thank you, Ciel." Sebastian said, stroking the steering wheel with affection. "I am fond of her."

"Oh it's a 'her' is it?" Ciel asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Sebastian glanced over at him, being sure to peer at him from over his glasses inquisitively.

"With such sleek lines and seductive interior? Of course it's a 'her'."

Ciel chuckled lightly.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to lean back against 'her' 'seductive interior' for a little while...I'm very tired."

"Go right ahead, she won't mind." Sebastian said. "We have a little ways to go I'm afraid. I live in the higher district, so it's a good twenty minutes drive. Feel free to doze, you must be exhausted, poor thing."

Ciel nodded, and then adjusted his seat to lean back, pressing his cheek to the cool leather headrest and closing his eyes. The hum of the engine and the sound of the rain striking the windows lulled him into a deep doze, where he remained for the rest of their trip.

He did not know Sebastian Michaelis very closely, but had seen and spoken with him often at the local library. Ciel loved to read, and Sebastian was always the librarian who checked out his books for him. They would usually have a brief discussion about the books Ciel selected, Sebastian always having a smart comment or opinion about the works of fiction. The younger man always assumed that it was because Sebastian was a student at one of the many local universities, or something along those lines because he seemed so well-versed. Being a librarian seemed the perfect fit for a student. He suspected that Sebastian was only a few years older than himself, so he considered that it was possible for him to be through with college, while Ciel was not even half finished. They connected for a completely different reason altogether, however, and that was because they were both British. It was soothing to hear each other's accents here in Boston, Massachusetts. It reminded them of home.

Ciel had grown up in England with his parents, but they moved to Boston when Ciel was ten years old to be near his uncle, aunt, and little cousin Lizzie. Seven years later, however, and Ciel's father was given a generous offer he if was to return to his previous job in England, with a better position and earning a better salary. Ciel was torn, but opted to stay in Boston and finish out his college studies before joining his parents in England. Sebastian's story was more mysterious, as Ciel never got a straight answer from him as to why he had decided to leave England and settle down in the U.S. He always responded with a vague-sounding answer about exploring new opportunities and places.

"Ciel, wake up, we're here."

The young man rolled over and sat up sluggishly, yawning and unbuckling his seatbelt. When he stepped out of the car, he wondered if he needed to rub his eyes a bit more. The house they were parked before was very fine. A small mansion in what looked like an upper-class neighborhood. It was hard to tell exactly as debris was strewn across the entire row of houses, but there did not seem to be much damage, and there was no flooding here. Higher ground, he suspected. Farther from the waterfront. Ciel held his tongue as he was led into the fine entryway, wanting to blurt out 'how do you afford this?! You're a _librarian_!' From his appearance, Ciel never would have guessed that Sebastian had such a fine home. Not that the man looked poor, he just seemed simple. Most of the time at the library he wore plain dress-casual outfits that just hinted at professionalism but did not scream of wealth. Of course, there was the one grey tweed blazer that he would occasionally wear that made him look more like a librarian than anything else he wore. But Ciel had never thought much about it, despite knowing how expensive they were.

"My home is your home." Sebastian said as they entered, and he locked the door behind them. "Come on in and we'll get you settled in the guestroom."

"Sebastian," Ciel said suddenly, making the man stop and turn to look down at him, "th-thank you...for taking me in."

Sebastian smiled and nodded with dignity.

"Anything for my friends."

That statement was proven true when Ciel saw the cozy guestroom. It was complete with its own bathroom, coffee maker, and small fridge. Much nicer than anything Ciel had hoped for when he was taken away by the truck that had found him wandering the flooded streets.

"I think you'll be comfortable here." Sebastian said from behind him, where he stood in the doorway. Ciel turned to look at him with weary eyes.

"It's certainly not what I expected." He said, his voice low and tired.

Sebastian smiled a bit and began switching on a few of the lamps in the room, casting a warm glow around the room, which was decorated in warm colors to begin with, giving the entire space a feeling of comfort.

"Oh, what were you expecting?" The librarian asked, pushing his tastefully narrow glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Enlighten me."

Ciel shifted on his feet, clutching the gym bag that held the last of his possessions.

"A cot. A hundred plus cots in a giant auditorium of some kind. Which is what I would have gotten at that Y."

Sebastian chuckled lightly, moving further into the room and absentmindedly closing the broad wooden blinds over the windows.

"I guess it was a good stroke of luck that the news tugged at my heartstrings then and I came down to the shelter."

Ciel attempted to grin, but it failed.

"I was one of the lucky ones." He said softly.

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked, seating himself in the chair that sat in the corner of the room, giving Ciel his space. The younger man laid his bag on the queen bed, and finally shucked off his damp shoes and socks before pausing.

"I...I really shouldn't sit on anything until I've changed my clothes."

Sebastian waved off the comment.

"Don't worry about it; you must be tired, and it's not like you rolled in mud."

With this assurance, Ciel sat cautiously on the edge of the bed, facing the chair in which Sebastian sat.

"So," the man said, "you were telling me you were lucky. Why?"

"I didn't lose much." Ciel answered, rubbing his face. "I am going to move in with my relatives. I've been clearing that house out for the past week. I finally emptied it out, but then my aunt and uncle went away for the weekend and I had to pack up one or two more things from the house. I sent the boxes on their way and then...just unrolled a sleeping bag in the house and spent the night. I thought it would be a nostalgic night, you know? Last night in the old house..."

"That's why you didn't know about the weather." Sebastian clarified as the realization came to him. "You didn't have any kind of television or radio to warn you."

Ciel shook his head.

"Just the sirens. Like I said, I am lucky; I didn't lose anything but my sleeping bag, and the house isn't really my problem anymore. But..."

Ciel's lip quivered, stopping him in the middle of his sentence and causing him to duck his head as though trying to force himself to be calm. Sebastian did not press for the end of his sentence, seeing that he was struggling. Instead he said quietly,

"You don't have to tell me anything; it's none of my business."

Ciel was obviously fighting tears, sniffling as he tried to keep them from falling. It was unbecoming for a 19-year-old boy to cry. It seemed inevitable, however as he whispered,

"No, it's alright. It's just that...my...my dog..." He paused to swallow hard and squeeze his eyes shut, "he was fenced into the back yard..."

Sebastian closed his eyes in horror as he realized what must have happened to the animal as the floods rolled in.

"I am so sorry." He said quietly.

Ciel did not answer but covered his face with his hands as though he could hide his shame of crying, which was outweighed by his grief as he began to sob. His slender shoulders shook as he gave great shuddering breaths and let out deep but quiet sobs of pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to...I didn't want to break down." Ciel choked out, trying to gather up the scattered pieces of his composure and failing.

Sebastian stood up and went to him, sitting beside him on the bed and rubbing his back. Ciel accepted his comfort and leaned back a bit into the warmth of his hand. It somehow spoke to Ciel's heart that Sebastian would go so far as to touch his damp and dirty back in order to comfort him.

"He was old anyway," Ciel said brokenly, "but I've had him since I was 9."

"It's like losing a brother." Sebastian offered softly, understanding.

"Yes." Ciel muttered, sniffing loudly and wiping at his eyes. "I just...I can't believe that I didn't let him in the house that night, just because I was worried about him tracking mud in. The house is on the market, so..."

"Don't blame yourself." Sebastian said firmly, "You did what anyone would do in your position. It was an accident, nothing more."

Sebastian slid his arm around Ciel's shoulders as the younger man calmed down a bit. Ciel enjoyed the feeling of the other so close. He had been living on his own for so long now that he had forgotten what it was like to be held. He had never pursued women before, but had never had the courage to actually try and engage in a relationship with a man either, so it was rare to enjoy this kind of contact, even though Sebastian's actions were completely innocent.

"Perhaps he escaped, did you ever think of that?" Sebastian asked him.

Ciel shook his head.

"I don't want to lie to myself."

"Alright. I am just telling you, it might be a good idea to check the animal shelters in a few days, just to be sure."

The young man said nothing, but wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Why don't I let you settle in for a bit?" Sebastian asked, "Take a nice long shower, get all that city-streets filth off of you from the flood, and then I'll bring you a hot drink?"

"That sounds good." Ciel said quietly.

Sebastian stood and went to the dresser that faced the bed. He rifled around in one of the drawers before pulling out a striped pajama set.

"These used to be mine, but I've kept them in here in case a guest might need them. So far no one has, and they will be big on you, but..."

A thankful smile broke through the misery on Ciel's face. He rose and took the pajamas from the librarian.

"They'll be perfect; I'm still wearing the pajamas I had on, and I don't fancy sleeping in the jeans and sweater I have in my bag. Thank you, Sebastian. For all of this."

"Think nothing of it, Ciel." Sebastian laid a hand to his shoulder and gave it a final, reassuring squeeze before he turned toward the door. "Alright, I'll leave you to it then. I think I can even manage a snack to go along with that hot drink, what do you think? You must be starving."

"That sounds incredible."

))(((

Sebastian's idea of a 'snack' turned out to be a slice of a decadent chocolate truffle cake that he had baked the day before. Along with the hot honey-milk that Sebastian made, Ciel felt like he was a guest in the house of a king...or at least a king's chef. As he sat in the comfortable bar chairs at the kitchen counter and sipped at the sweet milk, Ciel could not stop wondering how in the world a librarian could afford such a house. It was one step down from a mansion, simple but expensively decorated in warm and cool colors depending on the room. There were ornate mirrors aiding to the spaciousness of the hallways, and Ciel even spotted a work of art that looked like an original.

"Um...mind if I ask you a personal question?" Ciel asked between sips of the sweet milk. He had to maneuver the long sleeves of the striped pajamas down from his fingers as he held the cup. They hung on him ridiculously, making him feel like he was swimming in the material rather than wearing clothes, but there was something comforting, even nostalgic, about that. It made him feel as though he were a child again, draped in clothes too large for him.

Sebastian grinned around his mouthful of chocolate truffle cake and swallowed it down to answer,

"Not at all."

"Well..how can you afford this house on a librarian's salary?"

Sebastian paused a bit to take a sip of his own cup of Earl Grey tea before answering.

"Family money."

"So...what, your dad just handed you money and let you go where you wanted?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"Not quite. He died."

Ciel felt an intense stab of guilt for what he had just said.

"I'm...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to sound so brash."

The older man waved his pale hand dismissively.

"Pay it no mind, he and I were never close. I hardly knew him. Hardly surprising considering that I was not his biological son."

Ciel felt even more terrible now. He rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand and mumbled,

"I am so sorry for prying, it was none of my business."

"Please, don't apologize." Sebastian said. "My life is an open book to those who ask, I am not a sensitive person. I know that some people would be affected emotionally from a situation like mine, but I had a good support group growing up; my uncle was like a father to me, providing the male role model that all boys need. I was lucky, not all 'rich boys' turn out as sweet as me."

Ciel chuckled softly.

"It's true that I never would have thought you were rich. You are far too kind."

"Thank you. While I do think it is unfair to categorize all wealthy people as snobs, it is an unfortunate stereotype born of truth. My family is very wealthy, has been for generations in England so of course the snobbery and pride comes with the blood. I don't know who my real father is, so I have no idea if I am a blue blood through and through or only 50%, but either way I never matched the uppity nature of my family."

"My Aunt Francis is like that." Ciel snorted. "She and her husband have money as well, but are not considered 'blue bloods', as much as my aunt likes to think that they are. My uncle's hard work at his job over the years is what brings in the money, and barely enough to call them upper-class, but that's all she needs to try and act like they are. So I know what you're talking about. My father turned out entirely different than her, however, so...I don't think it has anything to do with blood, but with personality."

Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled, as a moment passed between them.

"I never knew we had so much in common." He said, and raised his teacup. "Cheers."

Ciel likewise raised his nearly-empty mug of sweet milk, and they both downed the last of their drinks. Sebastian collected their plates and forks and began rinsing them in the sink.

"I can help with that." Ciel said, moving to stand up. Sebastian turned on him like lightning, pointing a dripping fork at him.

"Don't you dare move from that stool! I'll not have a guest doing dishes in my house."

Ciel grinned and sat back down.

"I have to pay you back in some way."

"No you don't." Sebastian rebuffed. "Leave that stool to try and help me one more time and I'll fling this fork straight at your head."

The young man laughed, and Sebastian chuckled.

"Do you often impale your helpful guests with utensils?" Ciel asked with another chortle.

"Only when they do not co-operate."

"I see."

For a few moments there was only the sound of the kitchen faucet running and the clank of plates as Sebastian washed them, along with the loud ticking of a clock on the kitchen wall. Sebastian had rolled up the long sleeves of his black shirt, and as he scrubbed his humming filled the silence as well. Finally Ciel became bored with drawing invisible lines on the fine granite countertop and asked,

"So, if you belong, even in part, to a wealthy Old English family, how in the world did you end up here in Boston?"

"Even before I received my inheritance I knew that I would not stay there for university. I was clueless as to how I was to go anywhere else, even though I had quite a bit of money. I was halfway through one of the prestigious schools, hating every minute of it and the rich poufs of students that I was forced to endure, when I heard that father had passed. That's when I decided to leave for the states. Not at once, of course, I couldn't leave my mother during her time of grief. I took a year to be with her, and continue my courses online. I told her at the end of that year that I was going to finish out my last courses in Boston. From what I had read this entire city is like one large 'college-town'."

"That it is." Ciel agreed briefly. "So how did she take that?"

Sebastian shrugged and began drying the dishes he had just washed.

"A little hard; what mother wants their child to move so far away from them? Of course, though, she realized that I needed to carve out my own niche, find my way. Although I was the firstborn I was never meant to inherit anything so great as my father's entire estate. That will be passed to my younger brother when he comes of age in a few years."

"How many siblings do you have?" Ciel asked.

"Three. Two brothers and a sister."

"I didn't have any siblings," Ciel said sadly, "I had Sebastian."

Sebastian did a double-take.

"Excuse me?"

"My dog." Ciel explained. "Don't you remember? The first time we met I told you that. I called him Seb, because I thought that sounded more like a dog name. My dad was the one who named him, after all."

Sebastian laughed as he placed the dried places in the cupboards.

"I can't believe I forgot about that! I don't know, though...I was always told that my name was a noble one, meaning 'venerable'. " Sebastian rolled his dark eyes, "Like that is a word a six-year-old wants to learn. I had to write out the meaning in print and cursive. I can still remember it; 'wise and respected due to great character or age.' That sounds like the kind of name you'd want for a loyal companion."

Ciel's face dropped a bit as the fresh loss rose to the surface once more. He ducked his head with a sad little smile.

"Seb was a good companion. My parents took a lot of time to research what kind of dog to get when I was young. You see, I'm allergic to cats and dogs, but I had my heart set on having a pet. I didn't have a lot of options, short of hypoallergenic animals. So they found a Wire Fox Terrier breeder close to where we lived in England, and that's where we got Seb. I was beside myself I was so happy to get him."

Sebastian wiped his hands and a towel and came to stand beside Ciel. As though sensing that the young man was sorrowing again, though it would not take a genius to see it, he made a comforting humming sound and ran his hand over Ciel's shoulders to pat his back. Ciel could smell the sweet scent of dish soap.

"It will be alright, I promise. Whether or not you can see it now." Ciel nodded, letting out a small sigh. Sebastian gave his back a final pat and then tugged playfully on a lock of hair at the back of his head.

"You need to get some sleep. Come on, off to bed with you."

Ciel slipped off the stool and followed Sebastian's leading hand, which had latched onto his arm. Sebastian showed him to his room, and stood in the doorway.

"Have a good sleep."

"Thank you, Sebastian. Really. For everything."

Sebastian smiled and in a signature move, gracefully pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What kind of friend would I be if I did not?"

Ciel smiled back, and Sebastian closed the door.

))(((

The soft pillows and mattress embraced Ciel like clouds, the blankets equally pleasurable. As he lay there the young man studied the few items he could make out in the darkness. There was a large clock on one wall, silently ticking away the seconds, along with an equally large painting in an elaborate frame. There was something catching about it, though eerie in the dark of the strange house. It depicted a raven in flight above a rocky and uninhabitable landscape. In its black beak it carried a bright blue feather. Most curious of all, there was a single shining tear rolling away from its glossy black eye. While Ciel was very tired, he found himself pondering the meaning of such a cryptic artwork. What could it possibly mean? A raven, carrying a blue feather? Ciel was no great lover of art, but he found it hard not to continue thinking about this one. Eventually Ciel turned his back to the painting, rolling over to lie on his other side. Despite being in a strange house, the comforts of the bed and the weariness of his body struck Ciel down into slumber very quickly after that.

The young man had wondered briefly to himself whether or not he would have bad dreams that night if he managed to sleep at all. He did find himself in the midst of, not a nightmare, but a very sad scenario. He was wandering the weather-ripped streets, wading through filthy water, trying to squint against the glare of emergency vehicle lights as they continuously passed him by.

"Seb!" He was calling, "Seb! Come here, boy! Seb!"

He was casting his gaze everywhere for his beloved pet; every alleyway, every overturned car, every fallen wall. There were others wandering about, also calling for ones that were lost, and none of them acknowledging him. Ciel kept calling for Seb, over and over until he felt hoarse and exhausted. What made it worse was that every time he stopped calling he heard a dog's whine, just beyond wherever he happened to be standing. He would follow the sound, calling frantically, but when he reached it, it would cease. Only to start up again in another direction. Ciel ended up somehow tearing giant chunks of debris out of his way, that odd strength being granted to him as happens in dreams. He shoved whole cars out of his path, tore a chain-link fence right out of the ground, and finally, pushed over a telephone pole that had fallen into the street.

Something...wasn't quite right...when the pole hit the street, a loud sound like shattering glass echoed. That was...wrong...Ciel frowned at the pole where it lay, and he leaned over to try and pick it up, to throw it again and see if it made the same sound. As he reached for it, however, pain shot through his hand, and he recoiled. What had hurt him?

"Ciel! Ciel, stop!"

The disaster-torn street flashed once more before his eyes, and the next second he found himself in a dark room with streetlight pouring through the rain-splattered windows, face-to-face with Sebastian who was holding his arms. His handsome face was perplexed and worried as it looked down at him. Ciel came to himself at once, and realized that he was standing in Sebastian's front room, in his borrowed pajamas, in the middle of the night. The glass coffee table was overturned, and a vase lay shattered beside it broken into many pieces. That must have been the sound that broke through his dream.

"Oh my god..." Ciel breathed, shaking at the thought of what he had done. "I...I...don't know what..."

"There, there." Sebastian said quietly, seeing the utter confusion in Ciel's eyes. "Just calm down. You're under a great deal of anxiety and that can cause sleepwalking like this. Poor thing, you've cut your hand."

Ciel looked down at his own hand and saw the long cut running over the back, dripping blood over his fingers. He felt absolutely mortified at what he had done, whether or not it had been a conscious action.

"I'm so sorry." He said breathlessly, pulling away from Sebastian as though afraid of hurting the older man. He had obviously woke him up with his little escapade; Sebastian's black hair was mussed, he was wearing only a pair of dark pajama bottoms, and there were pillow-wrinkles still lining the side of his angular face. He must have been sleeping for at least a few hours, so it must be very early morning...too early for the sun to be up.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for." Sebastian assured the astonished young man. "Come on, we need to clean that cut."

Moving back in closer to him, Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder to lead him out of the room. Ciel vaguely considered how many times that night Sebastian had done this; came along side him, herding him toward safety like a protective presence. He felt so unworthy of it this moment considering what he had just done; rampaged through Sebastian's house, broken his things, woke him up-

"You're shaking." Sebastian said quietly as they went through Ciel's guestroom.

"I'm just...I can't believe that just happened...that I just did that...I'm so sorry. You take me in out of the goodness of your heart and I end up breaking your things." Ciel muttered, feeling even more foolish than ever but feeling his heart wrenching within him.

"No, no, no, I won't have you feeling that way." Sebastian said, as he opened the door to the guestroom bathroom and flipped on the light. "I can't imagine the kind of stress you're under. Your emotions and your mind are in a tailspin right now whether you're aware of it or not. This kind of situation...you can hardly be considered responsible for anything you do awake, to say nothing of asleep. Now I don't want to hear one more apology, do you understand me?"

Ciel merely nodded, not trusting his voice to remain steady as Sebastian sat him down on the edge of the tub. He watched in silence as Sebastian began to pull out cotton balls, peroxide, and a box of band-aids. An even greater stab of guilt went through him as he realized that Sebastian intended to clean his wound for him. As if he hadn't already inconvenienced the man enough.

As humiliated as Ciel was, his young male mind suddenly shifted away from his embarrassing actions, and to Sebastian's upper body. He was much better built than Ciel had given him credit for. He had always appeared to be a typical skinny bookworm type who made up for his lack of muscle with a good-looking face. Apparently this was not the case in the least. Beneath those professional clothes he always wore, his chest and core were tight and defined, his arms equally so, although the entirety of him was still so...sleek...slender...how could such trimness and strength exist in one man? Sebastian knelt down to retrieve the cotton balls from the cabinet beneath the sink, and Ciel's eyes were drawn to the long line of his pale back. The skin was flawless, the ridges of his spine just making themselves known beneath it. His bare shoulders also looked alluring, firm with strength and curving out deliciously from the broad frame of his back. The longer hair at the back of Sebastian's head brushed down against his nape as he moved, shifting like strands of black silk.

At times Ciel wished he could turn off the infernal part of his brain that locked on to attractive aspects of people he knew and then ran rampant with thoughts of what he would do if...he never asked for those kinds of thoughts, definitely never intended to be so...creative...but they happened at random when he was least expecting them and they were happening now as he gazed at Sebastian. It became worse when the man stood up to prepare the cotton balls with peroxide. The front of him was so much more entrancing than the back, his abdominal muscles flexing as he leaned over the sink to pour the peroxide onto the cotton.

"I...I can do that." Ciel said as he watched. "You shouldn't have to do this much for me."

"Ah-ah-ah! What did I just say?" Sebastian rebuffed. "If you will not stop feeling bad about this situation, then I at least demand that you stop complaining about my attentions."

Damn, that smile was contagious. Ciel caught it and let it spread on his lips. The older man tapped the end of his nose with his pointer finger.

"That's better." Sebastian said with a small chuckle. "Now hold out your hand."

Ciel lifted his bleeding hand for Sebastian to inspect. He cringed at the first touch of the peroxide-drenched cotton on his cut. As the sting spread deeper into the heart of the wound, Ciel let his eyes discreetly pass over Sebastian's long arms. His gaze led him down to those hands, which held his left one as they tended to it. They were so slender and yet still so masculine, just like the rest of him. The fingers were so long and nimble as they cradled his palm, and pressed the medicine to the top of his hand. Ciel felt those thoughts rising in his head once again; he wanted to take those hands and kiss them, place them against his own flesh and feel them stroking him-

"Quite a lot of blood for such a little cut." Sebastian commented, yanking Ciel out of his inner fantasy. He looked up and realized that the man was watching him, a coy smile making Ciel feel as though he were aware of what was running through his mind. The heat rising suddenly to his face made Ciel realize he was blushing, and the small quirk at the side of Sebastian's mouth told him the man had seen it too. He avoided those warm eyes. If he was not careful he could fall into the pools of warmth that were both ruddy brown eyes.

"Yea, it happens that way sometimes." Ciel muttered like an idiot, aware that other things were happening to his body that he had not control over, that he'd rather he did. It did not help when the man knelt down in front of his rather than bending over him as he had been before. He was working on cleaning the dried rivers of blood from his skin with a fresh cotton ball now, having to hold Ciel's hand a bit tighter as he scrubbed.

"Th-thank you." Ciel blurted suddenly, not sure what else to say and truly meaning his words.

"Think nothing of it." Sebastian said in a soft tone. Ciel was derailed by that tone, wondering when he had become so uncomfortable around Sebastian, when he had become so...desirable. He felt guilty, wondering if this sudden...affection, for Sebastian had developed simply because the man had become something of a hero figure to him this evening. He had developed crushes on men before, but never so quickly, and never had he been tended to so intimately by any of them. Sebastian was his librarian for goodness' sake...yes...librarian...with his smart glasses and tweed jacket, long fingers that easily flipped through the pages of books, and his intuitive eyes that seemed to understand from one glance any situation presented to him. Ciel was lost. There was no going back.

"You're a very kind person." Ciel whispered, overwhelmed by the need to say it.

"Hardly." The man replied, patting his hand dry and applying a band-aid. "I enjoy helping people I like."

Ciel felt his blush deepen at those words.

"I'm glad I fit into that category..." Ciel said.

"You did from the moment I met you."

That sent Ciel's heart beating like a battle drum, and he made a split-second decision to try and practice his flirting skills. He let what he hoped was a coy smile tug at his lips, and he looked up shyly from beneath his eyebrows to say,

"Well, you've calmed me down and bandaged my wounds. Are you going to kiss it now and make it all better?"

The second the words left his mouth Ciel felt unutterably ridiculous. A short pause followed his words, and Ciel immediately looked down, unable to handle the weight of the silence. What kind of crass, juvenile line was that? Sebastian would laugh at him. Surely he would toss back his lovely head and-

"Why of course." Came the smooth response a moment later, cutting through the silence and making Ciel shiver. He dared to look up at Sebastian, and was met by an even more surprising expression. A single black brow arched in a way that Ciel could only describe as seductive, those warm eyes turning damn near hot as they stared at him intensely. As the man pulled his bandaged hand toward him, Ciel thought it was a joke. Surely...he had to be joking...Those full lips pressed warmth into the thin band aid covering Ciel's small wound.

"Besides, as you know, all injuries need an ounce of tender-" Sebastian paused to place another light kiss against his wrist, higher than the band aid "loving-" another kiss, on Ciel's forearm "care."

Ciel was absolutely frozen where he sat. Did that just happen? Sebastian was...flirting back? Either he was bullying him terribly, or he was hardcore flirting. Ciel simply couldn't figure out which one.

"Um..." He said softly, drawing in a quiet breath when Sebastian did not stop but pushed up the too-large sleeve to access more of Ciel's slender arm. He dusted a few more kisses up to Ciel's elbow before Ciel could manage another word. "I didn't think you'd actually..."

"Lay kisses on the most lovely white skin I've ever seen?" Sebastian asked in a whispery voice. "I would be a fool to ignore such an invitation. I was surprised, however. I thought you liked women. Not that I'm complaining."

Ciel felt his heart pounding again, rushing to his ears in embarrassment. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. This wasn't something that happened to him.

"No," Ciel answered, "I...I like men, but..."

"Ever been with one?" The blunt question made Ciel blush furiously and he shook his head. "Why not?"

"I just never...f-found the right one I suppose." Ciel cringed at just how cliché and sappy that sounded, but had no other honest reply. It was simply the truth.

"What a shame." Sebastian crooned, closing his eyes as he laid his lips to the inside of Ciel's elbow.

"Ahhh..." The sound was unavoidable with those soft, damp lips tickling such a sensitive place. "Sebastian...what are you...doing?"

"Come, Ciel, you are a smart young lad I've seen the books you check out. It should be obvious what I am doing. Now it is up to you to tell me what you want. Shall I stop?"

Ciel didn't know what to say. His flesh was tingling, wanting more, but he had never given himself to anyone before and was nervous. It seemed so sudden. But...he realized that he did want it.

"N-no..." Ciel breathed out, reaching up with trembling hands to hold Sebastian's shoulders. "I...I like this."

"I'm glad, Ciel." The man replied. He lifted his head from Ciel's arm and smiled at the younger man. It was startling how affectionate those eyes were as they bore into his own. Ciel could not bear that gaze as it drew nearer and nearer, and finally as their lips met his eyes fluttered closed. It was so soft, those lips brushing against his own as if asking permission, not wanting to startle him. It was more teasing than anything else and made him press forward for more. Ciel could hardly believe that he was kissing Sebastian...he had never kissed a man before, and his heart thudded so loudly against his throat he thought it would explode. It was so much better than he had imagined, the warmth so much greater than he had ever thought it would be. Somehow he had thought that a man's mouth would feel rougher than a woman's, but that was simply not the case at all.

When Sebastian drew back Ciel felt like he had taken all the heat of his own mouth with him. One of Sebastian's hands came up to cup the side of Ciel's face, and the older man gave a breathy sigh before saying,

"I'm sorry, Ciel...you...I...I shouldn't take advantage of you when you're so vulnerable."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked a bit dazedly.

"You're in a delicate state, emotionally." Sebastian explained. "You've just been through a great loss and here I am...I'm just so sorry."

The man stood up as though making to leave but Ciel grabbed his wrist, standing up with him.

"Please, I..." He said desperately, faltering as those warm eyes stared down at him with such compassion and affection that his breath was stolen away. He wanted to be enveloped by those eyes for as long as he possibly could. Finally he found his voice again. "I'm alright. I like...I like you, and...yes I've been through a lot today but if you need to, think of it this way," Ciel gathered all his courage and stepped close to the older man, slipping a trembling hand up his bare arm to his shoulder, "I am in dire need of comfort."

Ciel was undeniably proud to see Sebastian's eyes relax and go slightly clouded over with lust at his seduction attempt. Those long-fingered hands lifted to hold Ciel's slender shoulders and pull him even closer.

"Ciel, I...I don't want you to regret this...or resent me."

Somehow Sebastian's sudden concern for his wellbeing caused a surge of absolute need to engulf the younger man, and he felt his veins thrum with the desire to have this man, be taught by him, touched by him...He stepped up his encouragement by dropping his head softly to Sebastian's chest, inhaling gently of the spicy scent of him.

"I promise you neither will happen Sebastian. Please...please comfort me..."

"Oh Ciel, you can't say something like that when I'm..."

"Please..."

Ciel lifted his head and bravely brushed his lips against Sebastian's long, elegant neck. He shivered as Sebastian's hands tightened on his shoulders before sliding around to his back. He could feel the heat of those hands penetrating the borrowed shirt and soaking into his skin. A great shudder went through Sebastian's frame, making Ciel's heart soar. The next instant Those large hands were groping at his back and hot lips were attacking his own. Ciel's head was thrown back with the passion of that kiss, the force with which Sebastian pressed their mouths together.

For someone who had no experience with kissing whatsoever, it was so deliciously overwhelming to Ciel, and he melted. His hands slid up to the back of Sebastian's neck, holding on as he was tipped back briefly. A slight moan left his mouth and traveled into the older man's, breaking them apart. Soft gasps puffed against each other's lips as they lingered. Sebastian took the opportunity to tug Ciel gently to follow him as he walked backwards toward the doorway. The younger man went with him eagerly, chasing the gentle brush of his full lips. Ciel sensed the light darkening as they moved from the bathroom to the bedroom, his closed eyes unable to open under the weight of pleasure.

"Come with me." Sebastian mumbled against his lips as he sat back on the bed, pulling on Ciel's hips. Without missing a beat Ciel climbed over him, straddling Sebastian's lap. He loved how it felt to rest against the older man's body like that, feeling his bare chest pressed against him, the strong thighs beneath his own, those long arms finally wrapping around him completely. All the while that hot mouth was opening and closing against his own, guiding him gently and passionately. Ciel felt shivers running through him when Sebastian pulled away and breathed softly against his ear.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, kneading the flesh of Ciel's sides.

"Absolutely." Was Ciel's answer, before he dove right back down into another hot kiss. Now that he had a taste of those lovely lips, he couldn't get enough. He wound his arms around Sebastian's neck once more, enjoying the tickle of his long hair against them. He became inescapably aware of Sebastian's hardness against his own in that position, sitting in the man's lap. It was almost more than he could think about at that point, having only just decided to make out with this man. He could not think beyond what they were doing at the moment, needed Sebastian to guide him. And guide him he did.

After several heated moments of kissing and groping, they pulled back to breathe. They were both out of breath, panting and staring at each other with half-lidded eyes.

"Ciel..." Sebastian murmured. "Have you been with a women before? I mean, have you done more than kiss?"

Ciel shook his head in a daze.

"And how old are you again?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle. Ciel feigned an angry expression and hit him lightly on his bare chest.

"I'm only nineteen it's not like I've even been legal for that long!"

"Yes, but many boys have experiences with others their age growing up. I was just curious."

The frown melted from Ciel's face when soft lips pressed to the side of his neck, brushing so softly that it was almost a tickle. A delicious tickle that sent shivers straight down into his groin. At the same moment Sebastian's hands glided up beneath the pajama shirt and began to stroke along his bare skin. Ciel felt his entire body break out in goose bumps, having never been touched like that before, ever. He clutched at Sebastian's hair, an embarrassingly high-pitched whine leaving his mouth. Ciel bit his lip at once, as if to deny that he had made the sound. Sebastian seemed to preoccupied with kissing his neck to notice.

"Tell me if you want to stop, alright?" Sebastian whispered against the curve of Ciel's ear.

"No way in hell I'm going to tell you to stop." Ciel gasped back. Sebastian laughed, and rolled ever so slowly to lay Ciel back against the neatly placed cushions on the bed. He leaned over the younger man and began to suck on the opposite side of his slender neck. Ciel's legs actually jumped with the jolt of arousal that went to his groin from that sensation. That felt so good.

"Has anyone ever sucked your nipples?" Sebastian asked, his voice so low and seductive that Ciel felt like he was literally going to die from the heat of it. The very idea was enough to set his mind spinning and his body burning.

"Nggguhhh..." Ciel moaned, as Sebastian clamped his mouth down in the slight curve where his neck met his shoulder. He could feel the smile on those lips as they sucked at his flesh. A wet tongue began to press its heat into that spot, tasting him and rolling against his skin. That was a wicked, delicious feeling, and he pressed his head back into the pillows in order to arch his neck further into the wonderful ministrations of that mouth. He felt cold when it withdrew. Sebastian leaned over him, brushing back the hair from Ciel's forehead to kiss it gently. The man left his lips there for a moment, just breathing against Ciel's brow heavily. When he pulled back he continued to stroke Ciel's hair tenderly.

"You've never even kissed another man, so I doubt that you even know what it feels like to have your nipples played with, am I right?"

Ciel opened his eyes and looked up at Sebastian. The man was crouching over him like a great cat over its prey, his eyes hot with lust and his hair disheveled from Ciel's own fingers...god he was hot.

"No." Was all Ciel could force out, as he gasped and tried to keep his eyes from being blinded by the heat of Sebastian's own.

"May I?" Sebastian inquired, even as he began to unbutton the top of the pajama shirt. Ciel said nothing, hoping his silence would suffice. It did, and Sebastian continued parting the buttons from their holes until he could open the shirt completely. Ciel's exposed chest rose and fell a bit with his breathing. Sebastian leaned back to observe him, and his breath quickened.

"Oh my god, you are beautiful." He said quietly, a rush of heat behind his words. "You look so pure I'm almost guilty about perverting you."

Ciel chuckled, the muscles rippling in his flat stomach.

"I'm the one who tried to seduce you in the first place," he pointed out, "though I didn't really know what would come of it."

"Well, you succeeded. So then...may I touch you now?"

The younger man bit his lip gently and nodded, a blush creeping even higher on his cheeks.

"Oh, you are absolutely adorable." Sebastian murmured, leaning down to kiss Ciel once more. The younger man slid his arms up and around his shoulders again, kissing back feverishly. He loved the feel of that mouth against his. As much as Ciel's cock was achingly hard and very, very interested in being touched by someone else for the first time, he still preferred the kissing right now. Those kisses moved from his lips to his neck, as Sebastian's hands began to run up and down his sides. One hand was placed firmly on his abdomen and then ran up the center of Ciel's body, feeling the smoothness of his skin and resting on his neck. Sebastian began nuzzling his shoulder, and down farther onto his chest. He was stopped when he caught sight of something he had not noticed previously.

"Well, well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." Sebastian said, tapping a finger softly over the small tattoo on Ciel's right breast. He had passed it off as a birthmark possibly when he first gazed down at the young man, because it was so small. It was a skull with thorns coiled around it and through one of the eye sockets, with a few blue roses blooming from them. It may have been small, but it was impeccably done; the skull looked real, as did the thorns and roses. It was not some cheap drunken mistake of a skull so many men bore prominently on their arms or legs.

"You naughty boy, you." Sebastian teased as he kissed the mark gently, then smoothed his hand over it. "I would have never guessed that you had a tattoo."

Ciel glanced down at his chest, and rubbed his own fingertip over the image inked into his otherwise perfect pale flesh. He hesitated briefly.

"It's a tribute to...someone I lost." He said quietly.

Again, this had not been something Sebastian expected. The older man looked curious, but Ciel was too eager for him to keep going to explain. "I don't want to talk about that right now. Just...please...don't stop..."

"Well, seeing as how you're begging..." Sebastian said with an evil grin that set Ciel's nerves aflame. He then leaned down and began to flick his tongue across Ciel's right nipple. The younger man instantly began gasping, his body shifting this way and that under the teasing sensation.

"Oh god!" Ciel cried, when Sebastian's soft lips closed and began to pull at his hardening nub. "Oh my god!"

Slender pale fingers climbed up Ciel's left side and began to circle around his other nipple. Ciel's hands flew to Sebastian's shoulders, gripping tightly as the pleasure shot through him. Both of his nipples were plucked and teased to the point where he thought he would lose his mind.

"Oh my, you're so sensitive..." Sebastian pulled back to say, "not everyone finds this much pleasure from their nipples...hmmm...they're so intriguing."

So saying, Sebastian pulled Ciel up from the pillows and pushed the pajama shirt down his arms. He threw the shirt to the side as he laid the younger man back down. The warmth of his own body met Ciel's skin, the softness of the blankets wonderful against him. Almost immediately he pulled Sebastian's head back down to his chest, loving, absolutely loving the newfound pleasure Sebastian was lavishing upon him. The man took the hint and indulged the younger one, licking and suckling one nipple at a time while Ciel moaned and squirmed beneath him.

"Oh...ahhh...yes...ohmygodyes...ahh..."

After several moments of these trailing praises and Ciel's hands messing through his hair, Sebastian drew back to look down at the flustered young man.

"Ah, you taste sweet." He whispered, licking his lips. "Sweet, sweet virgin..."

Ciel went an incredible shade of red at those words. How could something sound so hot and yet so embarrassing at the same time? Without thinking he covered his face with his hands, suddenly bashful.

"Oh my god..." He moaned into his hands. Sebastian chuckled.

"What's this suddenly?" He asked, tugging at Ciel's wrists. When they didn't budge he tried a different tactic, hooking the waistband of the oversized pajama bottoms with his fingers. "Since you're already blushing, I don't suppose you'd mind if I took these off, would you?"

Without taking his hands from his face, Ciel shook his head. The few inches of forehead that Sebastian could see went even darker scarlet as he drew them down. The older man's eyebrows shot up at once.

"First a tattoo...then this..." He laughed, stroking Ciel's hips softly. He leaned down and kissed the hands covering Ciel's face. "You're just full of surprises, Ciel! Commando, eh?"

The younger man groaned.

"I didn't have an extra pair and I certain as hell wasn't going to ask to borrow your underwear too!"

"It's no problem at all." Sebastian said, taking in the sight of the pink cock standing upright from the nest of dark curls. "This just makes everything easier."

"No one's ever...seen me...like this." Ciel muttered through his hands.

"Naked, you mean?" Sebastian clarified for him, to which Ciel nodded emphatically. "Then I consider this a high honor indeed! To be the first one to see you in all your glory...hmm...you are so very beautiful."

In response to his words, Ciel pulled his knees up, hiding himself.

"Why would you do that after I told you how beautiful you were?" Sebastian asked, amused. "Come on...let me see you."

Ciel remained motionless for a moment before he lowered his hands from his face.

"Clever," Sebastian said quietly, "but you know what I meant. Show me all of you."

He helped persuade Ciel by stroking his legs, making him shudder as those hands crested his knees, then stroked back down to the calves, before following the same path over and over. Gently, Sebastian parted his legs, bearing his erection once more to his eyes. Ciel could not look Sebastian in the face while the man looked at him like that; as though he were about to be devoured.

"God..." Sebastian breathed, pressing Ciel's legs down into the mattress now and rubbing his thighs. The younger man twitched with sensitivity, his entire body shuddering when Sebastian's slender fingers tickled behind his knees. He wriggled a little as those hands reached his inner thighs, stroking gently toward the apex of his legs. Sebastian was giving him plenty of time to stop him, but of course he didn't. Ciel wanted this. He wanted it so badly. When smooth thumbs pressed softly against his groin, on either side of his testicles, Ciel whimpered, and a single pearly drop of pre come beaded at his tip.

"_God_..." Sebastian breathed once again upon glimpsing it. He rubbed those thumbs tantalizingly nearer, and Ciel nearly died.

"Please, Sebastian..." He whispered, shifting his hips. The movement caused Sebastian's wrist to ever so softly brush against Ciel's cock. "Ugnnn...please! Please just touch me!"

Sebastian obeyed without a second thought, and closed one hand around Ciel's cock. The young man whimpered at the first touch of another's hand. It was...so much more intimate than anything he could have imagined. The heat of Sebastian's palm seeping into him, the gentle slide as he moved it up and over the head. Ciel made an embarrassing squeaking sound, hips jerking.

"You're so hard," Sebastian said, rubbing him up and down slowly, letting Ciel adjust to it, "you must really like this."

"Yes, but...harder..." Ciel groaned.

"Demanding for a virgin, aren't you?" Sebastian chuckled. "But it's your first time so I'll oblige you."

Sebastian gripped Ciel's left hip with one hand to pin him down as he began to explore that cock with his other. The little gasps and whines Ciel were letting out were amazingly erotic, and Sebastian was feeling his own cock grow painfully hard. The silky softness of Ciel's foreskin was attributing to his arousal as well. It was incredible. Sebastian rubbed his thumb gently over the glans, and he thought Ciel would buck right off the bed he jerked so hard.

"Ohmygod!" Ciel breathed all at once before falling back again. This encouraged Sebastian to move his hand faster, just over the head. Instantly his palm was slickened by Ciel's own liquid passion, and his strokes became easy and...god the movement began turning out naughty, wet sounds that made Ciel blush and Sebastian even harder.

"No, Sebastian!" Ciel moaned loudly, throwing his arm across his eyes. "Slow down! I'll...If you don't slow down I'm going to-"

"Go ahead if you want, you're bound to come quickly this being your first time and all. Come on, just enjoy it. Give in, Ciel. We have all night ahead of us."

Ciel wanted to try and block out those words and how much they made his balls tighten. He innately wanted to prove his longevity in bed, but since he had never tested that to begin with...that male urge was useless here and now. It mattered not the next second when Sebastian cupped his sac and began rubbing it along with the entire length of his cock with quick, rough strokes.

"Nnnnggg...uuh...ah...ah...ohgodohgodohgod...shit..."

The intense pleasure that was building in his cock began to spread through his belly, and Ciel knew it would not be long. To add fuel to the fire Sebastian leaned down and began to press kisses against his neck, whispering encouragements.

"God, you're so lovely. Your voice is so innocent but lusty at the same time. I want to hear more of it. Ah, you're practically throbbing in my hand now. Hmm...you're making me so hard just watching and touching you like this. Don't hold back, Ciel. I want to see you come. Let me see your face when you reach the peak of your pleasure..."

The younger man stood no chance against such seductive words. With a few more rough tugs to the head of his cock, Ciel let out an unidentifiable sound that rang desperate throughout the room, and streams of hot semen poured from his cock, coating Sebastian's hand. The man continued to stroke him gently, working the oversensitive flesh to keep Ciel chasing that orgasmic bliss as he lay there, panting hard. He couldn't believe it. He had actually been brought to orgasm by Sebastian. How quickly Ciel's life had changed.

"Oh god..." He breathed over and over as Sebastian eased off his stroking and just pet the spent flesh gently. Sebastian snatched a few tissues from the bedside table and cleaned up his hand and Ciel's stomach. Then he tossed them in the wastebasket by the bed and turned back to kiss Ciel softly on his gasping lips, whispering,

"Next time I'll use my mouth."

The groan that left Ciel's mouth was one of the most hot and lusty sounds Sebastian had ever heard.

"I can't...I just..." Ciel moaned, seizing Sebastian's head and pulling him down into a heavy kiss. When he drew back and said, "I've always wanted to know what that felt like but..."

He looked down almost sadly at his spent cock, but Sebastian chuckled and nuzzled his face.

"We have time don't worry. Besides, you liked that didn't you?"

"Incredibly," Ciel said at once, his eyes dazed and happy, "it was like nothing I've ever felt before. Thank you, Sebastian...thank you so much, it...it was unbelievable."

Sebastian cupped his cheek with one hand.

"You are the dearest thing. Come here."

Ciel gladly let Sebastian enfold him in his arms, cuddling him close and pressing a constant flow of kisses on his neck, his face, his shoulder...

"So, do you feel 'comforted'?" Sebastian whispered against Ciel's neck a moment later.

"I really do." Ciel replied. "I think...that I could use _more_ comfort, though..."

He wiggled his hips in order to scoot back on the bed, and encountered Sebastian's very hard erection. The man gasped, and a shudder went through his toned body. Ciel had never handled another man's cock before, but the idea of handling Sebastian's...

"Right now, however, I think it is you who are in need of comfort." He said, with a devastatingly erotic glance over his shoulder, winking. Sebastian's arms tightened around him, his own eyes burning with his need.

"If you're willing, my little darling," he began, before releasing Ciel and laying himself out beside him. His cock was tenting his own pajama pants, inviting Ciel's gaze. Sebastian took Ciel's hand to encourage him, and then laid it carefully between his legs. "by all means...comfort me."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel could feel the other man throbbing beneath his hand, which was trapped between Sebastian's own hand and his very hard erection. His eyes went hazy as he cupped his hand to feel the length and weight, very much enjoying what he found.

"It's so...hot..." Ciel said quietly, licking his lips nervously as he slowly rubbed. Sebastian let out a breath and lifted the hand that had been holding Ciel's to run through his dark hair. The younger man trembled at the feel of those fingers stroking his bangs. Just moments ago those fingers had...he gulped at the memory and was suddenly overcome with the need to make Sebastian feel just as wonderful as the older man had made him feel. This thought in mind, Ciel pressed his hand more firmly, rubbing more vigorously. Sebastian's breath hitched, the fingers in Ciel's hair paused.

"Don't push yourself, Ciel," Sebastian told him, "just take your time. I'm not an impatient lover."

The sound of that word...lover...made Ciel's blood tingle with pleasure.

"Ok..." He mumbled, "but...I might have less patience than you."

"Why do you think that?" Sebastian asked with an amused smile.

"Because I want these to come off, now." Ciel tugged on the elastic waistband of Sebastian's baggy pajama bottoms.

"Do you, really..." Sebastian teased, and then slowly lifted his hips off the bed and held that position. "Go ahead then."

This man truly was cheeky; gentle and careful but teasing and challenging all at once. Ciel avoided Sebastian's eyes as he hooked his fingers further into the waistband and pulled it down, slowly revealing slender male legs and then slipping them off entirely. Ciel cautiously laid his hands on Sebastian's calves, gently rubbing his fingers through the light hair coating them. The sensation was tantalizing, but at the same time it was just a way to stall. His blue eyes slowly crept up those long legs, finally resting on the apex where the true treasure rose tall and rosy, beckoning him. Shivers ran up Ciel's back and he subconsciously licked his lips once more.

"Wow..." Was all he could possibly think to say as he inched closer to better take in the extraordinary view. Sebastian chuckled, and to Ciel's amazement, his organ suddenly jerked, bobbing up and down before settling back into place.

"I'm glad that you like what you see." Ciel's eyes had gone wide, and he now wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around that incredible specimen. He trailed his hands up Sebastian's thighs, rubbing small circles to buy him some time as he built up his nerve. Finally he slid a few fingers along Sebastian's full sac, lightly tracing.

"Ahhh...you're such a tease because you're a virgin." Sebastian gasped, his hips shifting slightly. "Your touches are so soft...I like it..."

Gulping, Ciel felt those words run straight down to his own cock, which was swiftly filling again. It grew harder as he lifted his fingers to rub gently up and down Sebastian's length, feeling the soft skin. The older man's shudder boosted his confidence, and while the comment about him being a virgin was not meant in a negative way Ciel wanted to show Sebastian he wasn't completely timid. He closed his hand completely around Sebastian's shaft and began to stroke up and down as he would his own. The sigh that Sebastian gave out was lovely, and Ciel closed his grip tighter as he moved his hand.

"You like that?" Ciel asked, a small grin on his face telling him the question was not only unnecessary, but the answer obvious. Still Sebastian ran the back of his fingers along the side of Ciel's face and chuckled.

"Oh yes."

Encouraged, Ciel continued. The skin was deliciously smooth and soft, but swollen and hard at the same time. Sebastian did not have foreskin like Ciel did, and the young man was not surprised after hearing about his uptight family background. He was probably been circumcised for traditional reasons. Ciel's own parents were fairly rebellious and against many traditions, so it went without saying that they had simply left Ciel's body to itself after his birth.

It was still odd, however, to a man used to stroking and playing with his own foreskin, to touch another cock without it. The head was entirely exposed, and Ciel had to think that it almost looked vulnerable without a covering of flesh to hide beneath. This thought made him want to test its sensitivity. Ciel lightly ran his thumb at the very underside of the head, right along that magical strip of flesh that always sent his own blood racing whenever he touched his own. Sebastian moaned, and gave Ciel another grin.

"Do that again." Ciel did, this time applying a bit more pressure with his thumb and rubbing his other fingertips over the head. Sebastian's eyes closed and his hips shifted as he let out a series of short, ragged breaths. "Ohyesthat'sgooddon'tstop..."

That was a wonderful sound to Ciel, the way Sebastian's breathing and words were thrown together in one long desperate plea. He obeyed, and kept teasing the head of Sebastian's blushing cock. While Sebastian breathed hard and tried hard not to move his hips, Ciel lowered his head, following a spontaneous urge to kiss the pale skin of Sebastian's thigh, trailing his lips upward. He loved how the flesh felt against his lips, and the way Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair told Ciel the man liked it too. The hairs on the back of Ciel's neck were prickling as those fingers rubbed lightly over his scalp, and a shiver went down his spine. He wanted to put his mouth on that cock, wanted it more than he could imagine. Ciel had watched pornography before. He was a young man and it was only too easy to access such content from his laptop. However, he was finding that of all the scenarios that he had viewed which were whirring through his head right now, none of them actually helped him with actual technique. He had an idea, however, and decided to give it his best.

Gentle, virgin lips brushed the very base of Sebastian's cock while slender fingers played the head.

"Ciel, you don't have to do this." Sebastian said, sounding conflicted as Ciel gazed up at him with clear blue eyes. "I haven't even done it to you yet."

"I want to, Sebastian." Ciel promised, his breath hot against that thick cock. "Please, just let me..."

The rest of Ciel's sentence died off as he pressed his mouth to the underside of the shaft, reveling in the heat against his lips. He sucked gently on instinct, the tip of his tongue moving forward to dab cautiously. Just tiny little wet touches, chasing the open-mouthed kisses Ciel trailed up the side. The young man's hands were shaking as they moved to grip the base and hold it steady. He loved the feel of that soft skin against his mouth. It was so very intimate and sweet. Ciel began to forget about using his lips and let his tongue lead the way, stroking deftly up and down, taking it's time to map out Sebastian's shape but all the while avoiding the head. To be honest with himself Ciel was a bit nervous about the taste...he had tasted his own semen of course, it was hard sometimes after a climax not to simply lick it off his own fingers. However, this was another man's...But Ciel knew the head was the most sensitive, and he finally could wait no longer, and neither could Sebastian if the huffing breaths and tiny groans were anything to go by.

Ciel opened his mouth wider to flatten his tongue out, dragging it firmly up the underside of the head, and then circling the smooth cap of flesh several times. More gasping from above him and the stilling of Sebastian's hand on his head were both good signs, and Ciel began to lave that intoxicatingly satiny skin with his wet tongue, rolling it this way and that, rubbing along the ridge beneath and around. The tip of Ciel's tongue ventured to the small slit, and poked at it gently, massaging the tiny fold.

"Fuck..." Sebastian whispered, his fingers actually clenching in Ciel's hair.

The young man's confidence shot up into the stratosphere and he grinned, finally looking up at Sebastian. His handsome face was actually pink in the cheeks, his kiss-reddened lips opened into an almost ridiculous expression, and his eyes were barely open, just a sliver of warmth watching Ciel from beneath heavy eyelids. The sight sent a small shiver through Ciel, and he held that sliver of a gaze as he carefully slid his wet lips over the tip. A full-body shudder wracked Sebastian's toned body, and his dark head fell backward against the pillows.

"Ciel..." The word was no more than a hasty breath escaping Sebastian's lips, but it rang in Ciel's ears like a bell, causing him to go rock-hard. He moaned a bit, and began to suck ever so gently. It was more than difficult for Ciel to keep his teeth from scraping Sebastian, but he knew it was imperative that they not. He knew he should bob his head, but it was so frightfully hard to take any more than the head into his mouth without risking his teeth. So he pulled at the tender head with his lips and stroked it with his tongue, being sure to coat it in as much heat as he could manage. Sebastian's hips were shifting this way and that as the man gasped, hissing escaping him every now and again when Ciel teased his slit. A generous amount of pre-come trickled into Ciel's mouth, and he found that the taste, what little there was, was only slightly different from his own, perhaps a touch bitter and less salty. He lapped at it greedily once he had a taste, and then he gave in to an action as old as creation and sucked rhythmically, rubbing his hands up and down the rest of Sebastian's thick cock.

"Oh you little devil..." Sebastian moaned, "shit...you've gotten me so close already..."

It seemed so strange to hear Sebastian curse. He had always spoken so smoothly, and seemed above the crudeness of bad language. That was why it was so intensely hot. Ciel wanted to force him to speak more obscenities, drag from him words that no one else would ever have the pleasure of hearing from this man, this knock-out of a librarian who calmly rang up people's books at work but blushed and swore in bed with his lovers...Ciel's own fantasy-turned-reality was overwhelming him and he had to pull off to breathe, his heart beating so fast that his lungs needed to race to catch up.

"I'm sorry." He panted, when Sebastian looked down at him. The older man smiled at him and cupped his cheek in one lovely slender hand.

"Just look at you, all puffed from giving your first head." Sebastian chuckled. "Come up here."

Ciel gladly shifted up from his knees to lie next to Sebastian, but Sebastian shook his head and pulled the smaller man directly on top of him. Ciel stiffened at first, worrying about crushing the man. His fears dissipated when big, slender hands cupped his bare backside and rubbed it, deliberately pulling Ciel's hips deeper into the dip of his firm waist. Ciel choked a little at the pleasure of his own hard cock grinding against firm ab muscles. Sebastian's hands coaxed his head down, and when Sebastian made to kiss him his blue eyes widened and he turned his head away.

"I, um...my mouth was just..." He blustered, and Sebastian shushed him by capturing his lips anyway. Ciel's mind was wiped clean as that kiss engulfed him, hot and slow. When Sebastian did pull back he whispered in Ciel's ear,

"You're unbelievably adorable." Cute, adoring kisses were scattered over Ciel's cheeks and nose then, before Sebastian whispered to him again, this time in the other ear. "Do you want to feel my mouth on your cock?"

Ciel shuddered so hard that his vision was rattled briefly. A thrill of utter excitement raced through his veins, and as his hardness throbbed and twitched against Sebastian a desperate whimper tumbled from Ciel's panting lips. Upon hearing the sound Sebastian's mouth latched onto Ciel's neck and marked it as his own in more than once place. When he soothed the red spots with his tongue, he said,

"Hmm...I think that was a 'yes'...sit up for a moment, love..."

The young man obeyed at once, his cock bobbing eagerly when it was released from the pressure of their body weight. Sebastian pulled himself up to lean back against the headboard, and then reached out and drew Ciel to straddle him again.

"Up on your knees." He ordered gently, and Ciel did so, his limbs all trembling in anticipation. Sebastian clutched Ciel's hips and drew them in close, so that Ciel's erection rested directly against his collarbone. He held Ciel there for a moment, humming and rubbing his face cat-like against Ciel's midsection and chest. He nibbled Ciel's hard nipples too for good measure.

"I can feel you humming..." Ciel groaned, and his hands lowered awkwardly to rest on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian did not respond, but growled extra-gravely in his throat to provide Ciel more of that lovely sensation.

Finally he pushed the younger man's hips back enough for him to reach that hard, blushing flesh.

"I wish I had the patience right now to tease you like you teased me..." He said breathlessly, "but you're just too cute..."

With those words, Sebastian slowly lowered his mouth onto Ciel's virgin cock. The younger man nearly knocked his forehead against the headboard as his upper body arched over Sebastian's head and a loud, high-pitched whine broke from Ciel's lips. It was incandescent. Better than any of his fantasies and experiments with lube. This was the real act. His swollen organ was encased in soft, wet flesh...and _heat_. The heat was the most intense sensation of all, nearly scalding him as though about to burn him but still so very _good_. And the wetness...oh, the slippery wetness as Sebastian's cheeks moved about him, adjusting as that mouth lowered incredibly further, nearly to Ciel's base. Barely three seconds in and Ciel already felt like he would burst it was so overwhelming...miraculously he did not, but stood there on his knees and trembled, letting out panting moans and tangling his hands into thick black hair without thinking twice. Sebastian's fingers dug into the flesh of Ciel's lower back, massaging him as his mouth drew up again, sliding the halo of his hot lips up and over the sensitive head, tongue swirling there and making Ciel literally yelp before descending again. Sebastian mercifully still went slow, despite his claim that he would not tease Ciel. This was more or less true as he had not flicked his tongue about like Ciel had before taking him in, but still he was deliberate and cautious as he moved, aware that Ciel needed to process and delight in every small nuance of the sensation. And he did, fingers scraping along Sebastian's scalp and hips trembling in Sebastian's hands, his voice stretched taunt and high with the sharpness of his pleasure.

"Oh...ohhhhhh...gahhh! Seb-ahhh! Godohgodohgodohgodpleaseplease...yesyesyes..."

A litany of random praises and affirmatives streamed from Ciel's mouth as he gently rocked into the mouth that moved over him. His tender flesh sang at the attention and begged for more, twitching against Sebastian's wiggling tongue. Obviously Sebastian had done this before with someone, there was no other explanation for how incredibly talented his mouth was as it worked on Ciel, dipping down to nearly swallow him, all the while knowing just where to slide his slick tongue to make jolts of blinding pleasure shoot through him. The pointed tip of that long tongue snaked out and wriggled it's way beneath the sheath of Ciel's foreskin to rub at the incredibly sensitive cockhead. Ciel bit his lip painfully hard around a scream, rocking his hips as that tongue slid around and around his head, under the skin.

No more than two minutes later Ciel was keening.

"Sebastian, I can't-I'm going to-." Ciel was absolutely sure he was about to come, he felt the thread of his control pulled so tight that it would surely snap. But then, to Ciel's near agony, Sebastian popped his mouth off his cock with an obscenely wet sound.

"Wait." Sebastian said quickly, reaching up to grip Ciel's base, hard. It almost hurt and Ciel moaned in frustration as the action stopped any possibility of coming at that moment.

"What are you doing?" Ciel whined like a selfish child, his knees trembling violently to the point where he thought they would collapse from beneath him. Sebastian wrapped his free arm around Ciel's waist and pulled him close, rubbing his back as he spoke softly to him,

"Just breathe, calm down now...I want to try something together..."

Ciel fought hard to control his erratic, panting breaths, finally able to slow them into a steady rhythm as the absolute desperate need eased into pleasurable comfort.

"And...and just what is it you want to try?" Ciel asked finally, stroking the backs of Sebastian's ears and making him sigh.

"Lie down on your side." Sebastian instructed him gently, pressing a kiss to his temple. Clumsily, Ciel did as he was told, clueless as to what the older man had in mind. A split second later and it was obvious, when Sebastian laid down as well, but not face-to-face with Ciel. No...instead, his swollen member was positioned inches away from Ciel's face. The younger man blushed furiously as he realized the implications of this position.

"You are...you want me to..." Ciel stated brokenly, stupidly. Sebastian's small chuckle was hot on Ciel's own groin, and he felt fingertips skimming his thigh.

"Just do what you feel comfortable doing," Sebastian encouraged him, "and so will I."

The younger man swallowed, then slightly repositioned himself so as to have better leverage and lean on his elbow. Sebastian's erection was now slick with more pre-come that must have leaked out while he was blowing Ciel, and it made him all the more eager to taste it again. Emboldened after his first try moments ago, Ciel reached out and began to cup and stroke the heavy organ in his smaller hands. Sebastian began fondling him as well, and Ciel's breath hitched.

"Don't be afraid to grip me hard, Ciel." Sebastian said reassuringly, and his tongue darted out to lap at Ciel's sac. The younger man gasped and his hands unintentionally clenched around Sebastian's cock. "Yes, like that, Ciel. Harder..."

It was much easier to honor that request when his own cock was once more engulfed in the flaming heat of the other's mouth. Ciel's hands gripped and tugged and rubbed in time with his own waves of bliss, moaning and panting against Sebastian's groin. When he opened his mouth and took Sebastian's erection into his mouth, he found that his technique suffered from his constant moaning. At least, that's what he thought, as his teeth bumped into sensitive flesh and his suction was on and off, until Sebastian withdrew to tell him in a breathless voice,

"God, that feels good, Ciel. Just like that."

Before Ciel could pull back himself to question this statement, Sebastian was back to drawing on Ciel's achingly hard cock again. Ciel was so close, having been teased and pushed to the edge and knowing that he would not last much longer. He wished he could hold out, could lengthen this lovely experience. It was a unique position and not one he had ever thought of being in himself, but it was somehow arousing and there was a level of give-and-take that was above just one of them servicing the other. Like this they were sharing, experiencing pleasure given to each other at the same time. Ciel imagined it was one step below actual intercourse as their bodies were, in a sense, connected to each other at the same time. All of these thoughts darted through Ciel's hazy brain in an instant, making him all the more excited.

He began sucking hard, rubbing Sebastian's sac and base furiously, note even caring if he was doing it right, just wanting to devour him. The older man in turn began applying his skills and suckling on Ciel harshly as well, being sure to pay special attention to the tip of his cock again under his foreskin. That was the harshest pleasure Ciel had ever experienced, and shocks of electric delight raced through him, right down to his toes as he rocked his hips and moaned around Sebastian's erection.

For a few magical moments they kept up the incredible sharing of pleasure this way, stroking, suckling, groaning and whimpering. Like all magic spells, it eventually broke. Ciel was inevitably the first to go, nearly screaming when Sebastian slipped a hand behind his buttocks and actually began massaging at Ciel's anus with a single finger. It was an unexpected pleasure, the indication of the gesture enough to send Ciel rocketing over the edge of control. Ciel's hands faltered on Sebastian's cock as he shot his semen into Sebastian's mouth. While he was in the midst of his climax Sebastian's hand came down to grip his own, encouraging him roughly to continue stroking. Ciel followed the guiding hand, gripping hard and rubbing vigorously. He literally felt Sebastian's balls lift and tighten, his only warning before Sebastian's cock pulsed in his hands and thick liquid splattered against his cheek.

"Uggnnn..." Sebastian's deep vocalization sent extra ripples of pleasure running through Ciel's spent flesh. That large hand continue to milk him very slowly, and Ciel unconsciously did the same. They were both panting hard, their chests covered in sweat and heaving under the weight of what they had just shared together. Sebastian moved first, gently releasing Ciel and sliding up to wrap his arms around the younger man. Upon seeing his face, Sebastian groaned softly, mischievously scooping up a bit of the semen on his cheek with a thumb, and then licking it off his finger. Ciel blushed and closed his eyes, continuing to pant heavily. Sebastian's hot breath bathed his face as he leaned in and began to lap up his own release from Ciel's skin. It was wet, sticky, and a bit gross, Ciel thought, but just the idea of how dirty the action was made the aftershocks of pleasure jolting through his body all the stronger. When Sebastian finished his project they simply lay there in each other's arms, smelling of sweat, sex, and a mix of soap and the disinfectant from Ciel's hand.

It was a very long time before either of them moved. Their breathing had quieted down to normal, their skin was drying and cool, and their mouths sought each other out. Slowly, but with no less passion, lips caressed each other, tongues tasting of seed stroked together gently, probing and exploring in ways they had not had the patience for earlier.

"You're the sweetest..." Sebastian mumbled against Ciel's lips when they separated.

"Hmmm..." Ciel responded, too dazed to form words at the moment. Sebastian smiled, his own eyes a bit cloudy in the afterglow.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, running a hand gently over Ciel's hair. Ciel's eyes closed at the sensation and he nodded ever so slightly. In truth he was better than alright, he was floating weightless in a pool of after-pleasure, yet somehow he felt so heavy...it was an incredible feeling. There was an odd tinge of sadness in the very, very recesses of Ciel's mind at the thought that he had crossed a line in his life that he could never step back from. Like any milestone in a young man's life there was an element of bittersweet regardless of how incredible the upside was.

Ciel yawned out of nowhere, and found himself snuggling in close to Sebastian's shoulder, loving the damp heat of their bare skin.

"Thank you, Sebastian." He muttered softly, pressing his palm to the plane of Sebastian's chest. "I...I could not have imagined such a wonderful...um...time..."

There was an awkward pause, before Sebastian laughed and hugged the smaller man tightly, nuzzling and kissing his head.

"I can't believe how dear you are." He chuckled, amusement lightening his tone. Ciel managed a grin before yawning again. He draped one of his legs over Sebastian's to cuddle even closer, shivering slightly as their softened cocks brushed against each other's thighs. Sebastian was not unaffected either, and he let out a contented sigh into Ciel's hair, rubbing the back of his slender shoulders gently.

"Sebastian?" Ciel's voice broke the silence a few moments later.

"Hmm?"

"When we wake up in the morning...I mean...if you feel like it...can we...again?"

Once more that warm chuckle sounded by Ciel's ear, and those arms tightened around him once more.

"Oh Ciel, you're too precious...of course we can do it again when morning comes. As many times as you'd like."

A shiver ran through Ciel's contented body, and he pressed a dusting of kisses to Sebastian's neck in response.

"Then stop prattling on about how precious and adorable and sweet you think I am...(yawn) and go to sleep you big handsome oaf..."

His voice now laden with weariness as well, but still a touch of amusement, Sebastian said,

"Whatever you say, pushy little master."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

)))((((

Something was tickling his back. Brushing gently along his spine...down his side...then up to his shoulders...Ciel became vaguely aware of the sensation as he woke. A familiar ache had nestled in his neck from sleeping on his stomach, but the touches on his back were so nice that he could overlook it in his twilight state. Ciel yawned slightly and tried to account for the touch, before his mind snapped him back to reality and he remembered that he was not in bed alone. Instantly he grew aware of the heat from Sebastian's body seeping through the short space of mattress between them, and the shape of those long fingers as they played along his shoulders.

"Sebastian?" He mumbled, lifting a heavy hand to rub at his face.

"G'morning, Ciel..." A light kiss dropped onto the back of Ciel's neck, and he felt his cool skin prickle with the contact. Images of their interaction last night flew through his hazy mind and he felt his body heat up at the memories. What a night it had been. He had never guessed by the way it had started that it would end so incredibly. More tickling down his bare back made Ciel shiver.

"Wht're you doin'..." Ciel slurred as he yawned again. The flat of Sebastian's palm was rested on Ciel's shoulder blade, and then ran down his side slowly.

"You turned onto your stomach at some point," Sebastian mumbled against Ciel's ear, causing the young man to groan lightly, "the covers tangled around your waist, and when I woke up your lovely back was laid out before me...hmmmm...I couldn't resist such soft white skin...sorry if I woke you up."

"'s good..." Ciel sighed into the pillow, his back tingling as Sebastian stroked it. "Dn't stop..."

"Alright." Sebastian agreed, laying his mouth to the tender flesh between Ciel's shoulders, teasing the area with light kisses and gentle dabs of his tongue. Sebastian's weight shifted on the bed and Ciel felt his lower half being straddled over the covers. Those hands began to rub deeply into his muscles, massaging him now rather than stroking. They sought out and found each and every one of the tense places that still lingered in Ciel's body even after a good night's sleep. No one had ever massaged him this deeply before and it hurt a little, but in a deliciously good way. Every time he felt some ounce of pain it was a knot being worked out of his muscles, and it was actually a wonderful feeling.

"hmygd..." Ciel attempted to speak, voice muffled into the pillow, waking up gradually but being relaxed by the massage at the same time. It was a lovely contrast as the massage continued, up and down his spine, a hungry mouth joining in by kissing and suckling along the line of his back. "You're too gdatthissss..."

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's half formed sentences and slurring words, and feeling a bit wicked he lowered his own hips just enough for Ciel to feel his half-hard cock against his backside. The rigidity was not lost on Ciel, and he grinned slyly, opening his eyes.

"Feeling naughty this early in the morning?" He mumbled, unable to turn his head enough to look at Sebastian but knowing the older man could see his face.

"It was you who asked if we could continue in the morning." Sebastian reminded him with a slight rut against his ass.

"True." Ciel said, groaned more like.

"Also, it's not that early. It's close to ten."

Ciel's eyes flew open wider. It had been months since he had slept that late.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" He demanded, trying to sound upset but finding it hard when those hands and lips were still working on him with impressive skill.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked, his hands reaching Ciel's shoulders now and digging in hard. "after what you've been through did you really think I'd wake you up at all?"

"But you did!" Ciel moaned loudly, delighted with the press and roll of Sebastian's hands.

"Not early, at least." Sebastian retorted. "Also, I came back in here to check on you and I couldn't say no to this gorgeous back of yours."

Ciel arched his shoulders a bit, rolling his head down further into the pillow.

"Do you have some weird fetish for people's backs?" Ciel asked. When Sebastian didn't answer, Ciel lifted his head and attempted looking over his shoulder at him. He could not, of course, so he repeated, "Do you?!"

"Perhaps." Sebastian answered softly, rocking against him again with a much harder cock now.

"Uuggnnn..." Ciel let the sound out as Sebastian dug his thumbs into the dip of his lower back, right where so much tension gathered. It was sensitive, and tingled with the touch. Sebastian could go no further do to the covers and his own position straddling the younger man, so he continued to rub and tease at the small of his back. Ciel appeared to like it, and squirmed a bit when the touch became too ticklish, carefully rolling over beneath Sebastian. Ciel's neck ached too much to continue lying like that, massage or no. Now on his back, Ciel looked up at his lover. The morning light was grey, telling of overcast skies, and there was an unmistakable sound of heavy rain beating against the windows. While the hurricane had passed, the storm continued. There was still enough light coming through the sheer curtains to reveal Sebastian's body with ease. He had apparently not changed clothes even though he had been up and about. He wore the same pajama pants that he had last night, before they had been removed, and nothing more. Ciel found himself admiring the lean muscles of his chest once again, and those long arms and legs...his graceful neck...

Ciel stared at him for a mere second before he blushed fiercely, his eyes oddly skirting to the side to avoid Sebastian's.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" Sebastian teased, leaning down to nuzzle the side of Ciel's neck. Ciel in turn slid his arms around Sebastian's shoulders, and stroked his hands down the older man's smooth back.

"I guess it's...the morning light..." Ciel muttered. "I don't know..."

Warm lips nibbled along his shoulder as a hot breath tickled his skin.

"Not regretting anything I hope?" Sebastian asked, the same lightness to his voice but still an air of concern underlying his words.

"Of course not!" Ciel gasped, as teeth worried a small red mark against his right pectoral. "just...shy like you said I suppose."

"While I find that absolutely adorable," Sebastian chuckled, pulling back to loom over Ciel again, stroking his bangs back from his forehead, "I would still like for you to be able to look at me. Come on now."

Ciel lifted his eyes to meet Sebastian's, bashfully biting at his bottom lip as he did so. Those dark eyes were warm, and playful, and so full of affection that Ciel's cheeks warmed instantly.

"God, you're too...you're face is just...ugh! Don't look at me like that you idiot!"

"What do you mean, gorgeous?" Sebastian asked playfully, dropping teasing kisses on Ciel's cheeks. "Can't bear the overwhelming brilliance of my smile?"

Ciel actually giggled as Sebastian began to smother his face in kisses at breakneck speed while his big hands ran over Ciel's upper body. The teasing kisses and tickling hands soon transitioned to slow, steady exploring of lips and appreciative stroking. The younger man reciprocated as best he could lying flat on his back, his hands stroking Sebastian's arms and shoulders and his mouth opening gladly beneath the attentions of the other. It was blissful. How had his life taken such a wonderful turn so quickly? That thought brought with it another, more sobering truth about why he was here in the first place. This had all come out of the destruction of his home, the loss of his beloved family pet, and all the trauma that came from being the victim of a natural disaster. As much as Ciel wished that truth had left him alone right now and let him simply rest in the loveliness of his new relationship, it instead began instantly hammering him with doubts and fears.

The kissing faltered on Ciel's part, and Sebastian sensed his hesitancy.

"Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled when the older man drew back. His carefree expression had vanished and in its place was an uncertain frown. "You're not going to...I mean...can I really..."

"Finish your sentences, Ciel," Sebastian said huskily, kissing Ciel briefly between words, "what is it?"

Ciel's hands tightened on Sebastian's arms, and the other stopped to look down into his troubled face.

"What, Ciel?" He asked again, more seriously. The younger man hesitated a second longer before saying,

"You're not going to send me back to the shelter or anything, right? I mean...I mean I can stay here, can't I?"

Sebastian looked dumbfounded by the question and his black brows drew together in concern.

"Of all the ridiculous questions, of course you're staying here! Did you really think I'd just throw you out?"

While his features did not change, Ciel's eyes brightened a little.

"I guess not, but...I already moved everything I own to my aunt and uncles' house across town and...I know they won't be home to take me in for another few days but considering the circumstances I know they would let me in earlier by giving me the key code. It's just that I'm so selfish I want to stay here with you rather than go to my relative's house. Also I don't want to impose...you're so kind and I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of that."

Sebastian stared at the younger man in shock before a smile softened his face and he began to chuckle.

"Ciel, after last night I never want to let you go again. I'm not sending you to any other home but mine. You can stay here for as long as you need to."

Relief finally flooded Ciel's face, and he smiled.

"Thank you. Really, you have no idea how much that means."

Sebastian shifted to lie next to Ciel and draw him into his arms, cuddling him close and kissing the top of his head.

"I know this might sound...I don't know, old school perhaps? Or overused? But...I want to keep you safe, Ciel." Sebastian whispered to him. "Honestly I've cared about you for a long time now. I always looked forward to seeing you at the library, and I enjoyed our discussions and the few times we had coffee. You were so full of life and energy and happiness, it was always a delight to be around you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, after knowing what you were really like, and then seeing you like that at the shelter...I just don't want anything to harm you...Also, your family will come along to take you away soon enough, but I want to enjoy what time I can with you before that happens. I want to be able to help you, and I have the means to do that. So please, take advantage of me at your leisure; I want you to need me."

There was a silence after Sebastian spoke, and Ciel had to absorb his words fully before responding. When he did it was with a small chuckle.

"That does sound overused, but I'm glad you told me that. Again, all I can really say is thank you, over and over."

Sebastian smiled at Ciel and lowered his head to take his lips in a gentle kiss. Ciel's hands lifted to tangle into dark hair, and he deepened the kiss by opening his mouth wide and inviting Sebastian's warm tongue to delve inside. The older man gave a satisfied hum as he complied and began to stroke the soft walls of Ciel's mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch he could reach and rubbing against Ciel's own.

"How about I make good on that promise now?" Sebastian murmured against Ciel's lips. "I did promise you we could do it again in the morning, didn't I?"

Ciel chuckled and let himself be swept away in the intimate, passionate kisses. He clung to Sebastian's neck and moaned as his mouth was mined for its warm, wet treasure. When his hands began to climb to that favored head of dark hair again, Ciel made it a personal goal to make as big a mess of it as he possibly could. He pulled at it, ruffled it, twirled long locks around his fingers, anything he could manage with the hold he had on Sebastian's head. After several long nearly oxygen-deprived moments of this, Ciel pulled back to gasp for air. He took the opportunity to sit up and push Sebastian none too gently on to his back, rolling to sit atop his chest and survey his handiwork. The older man's jet black hair was sticking out in all directions on one side and mussed flat against his skull in a few places, adding to that the flush on his high cheekbones and the wetness coating his full panting lips, and he made for one mouth-watering picture. Ciel was proud of his work, and he smirked as he looked down into Sebastian's hooded eyes. They stared up at him in a more adoring way than anyone had looked at Ciel before. The heat and feeling in those eyes melted the smirk from Ciel's lips and he ended up shivering instead.

The younger man was still naked from last night, and he could not ignore the heat of Sebastian's skin against his own; his sac was pressed down firmly into Sebastian's midsection where he sat, and his hard cock was resting like the arrow of a compass on his broad chest, pointing toward Sebastian's face. Ciel bit and licked his lips as he focused on the feel of Sebastian's warm body beneath him.

"God you're beautiful." Sebastian whispered breathlessly. Ciel's heart skipped several beats at the words, and gave a shy smile. "I've thought so from the moment I saw you."

The shy smile widened into an unbelieving grin.

"What a line." Ciel chuckled, leaning down and rubbing his nose against Sebastian's in an Eskimo kiss. "But to be fair...I would have had to be blind not to notice your own stunning handsomeness."

"Oooh I nabbed myself a sweet-talker." Sebastian murmured, nibbling on Ciel's bottom lip. "With those lips I should have known that."

"You say the most unbelievable things!" Ciel chuckled, pressing his complimented mouth to the side of Sebastian's neck.

"Sometimes the truth is unbelievable." Sebastian groaned, as slender hands ran over his shoulders and down his chest.

"Like how something as tragic as last night could result in something as _incredible_ as that same night?" Ciel whispered back, scraping his teeth gently along Sebastian's earlobe. The older man gave an acknowledging sound mingled with a sigh, his own large hands smoothing up Ciel's back.

"I like how assertive a good night's sleep has made the shy virgin from said night."

"I might still technically be a virgin," Ciel breathed out against Sebastian's shoulder, "but it's only because I've been waiting, and thinking of all the things I'd do when I had my special someone."

Sebastian purred as soft lips circled his nipple.

"Is that so?" He asked. Ciel did not answer, too intent on lavishing attention on Sebastian's nipples. He had never done this to anyone before, but he had certainly fantasized. The buds of flesh felt much softer under his tongue than he had imagined, even when they began to perk up and harden, the actual flesh was so soft. . .Ciel mimicked Sebastian's own actions on himself the night before and rubbed at the other nipple with his free hand, shuddering as Sebastian's hands continued touching his back.

"You really do have a fetish for backs don't you?" Ciel asked, while sitting back and watching his own fingers pluck delicately at the reddened, teased points of flesh on Sebastian's chest.

"I wouldn't quite call it a fetish," Sebastian breathed, arching upward into the tentative touches of his new lover, "I guess there's just something...intoxicatingly vulnerable about a person's back."

"You're so strange." Ciel murmured, gasping when Sebastian's big hands cupped his bare backside.

"Don't tell me that you don't have one specific area of the body that turns you on?" Sebastian countered, pulling up his knees behind Ciel so that his own large cock pressed against the small of Ciel's back. The younger man sighed and looked away with a slight flush to his cheeks. "Come on, tell me."

Sebastian's hand inched around to Ciel's thigh, stroking there idly to tease him. Ciel knew by the way Sebastian smiled at him that he would not be feeling that hand on his cock until he answered the question. Ciel huffed impatiently, but answered.

"I've...always liked the neck..." He muttered. "I don't know why...nice, graceful lines and such sensitive skin..."

"Hmmm...good choice." Sebastian purred to him, his hand then reaching down to run a finger the length of Ciel's cock. A shuddering breath escaped Ciel and his eyebrows tightened.

BRRRRIIIING! BRRRIIIING!

Both men froze at the sound of a cell phone ringing.

"Oh god, not now..." Ciel moaned, clutching Sebastian's wrist and forcing his hand to touch his full length. "that's my phone..."

"Ciel, it might be your family."

"Count on it, but I'll call them back." Ciel growled. "They're not going anywhere and neither am I but there's no way I'm stopping now. Please..."

BRRRRIIIING! BRRRIIIING!

"Ciel-."

"Damn it, Sebastian, touch me!"

The older man looked amused, and complied, ignoring the frequent obnoxious ringing from the direction of Ciel's duffel bag and closing his hand around Ciel's cock.

"Yes..." Ciel breathed, tilting his head back to enjoy the sensation. It was still so new to him. Sebastian made a circle with his fingers and began to slowly stroke Ciel up and down, teasing the sensitive head beneath the foreskin every now and again. As the moments wore on and Ciel's phone died down, the younger man reached behind him with nimble fingers to find Sebastian's cock as well. It was rising to meet him just behind his own backside, and he closed his hand around it firmly, pulling at the very head.

"Ahhh...Ciel, that's good..." Sebastian sighed, his warm eyes flicking closed at the touch.

It may have felt good, but it was an awkward position for Ciel to hold, and it only lasted for a few glorious moments before he had to let go.

"I'm sorry," Ciel panted, leaning forward to rock his hips into Sebastian's stroking hand, "I...I couldn't..."

"It's alright, Ciel." Sebastian replied, "Lie beside me, I want to show you something."

Ciel's heart raced at that phrase and his curiosity piqued. He almost scrambled off of Sebastian, flopping down on his back beside him. The older man kissed his shoulder briefly before sitting up and leaning over the bed to reach inside the top drawer of the night stand. When he turned back over to Ciel, he had a bottle of something in his hand.

"Do you normally keep things like that in the guest rooms?!" Ciel demanded, sounding scandalized. Sebastian gave him a wicked smile before shaking his head.

"I may have brought it down from my own room before I woke you up."

Ciel shook his head in a disapproving fashion.

"I've used lube before." Ciel told him, unable to hide his disappointment. Sebastian's skeptical expression made him think twice, however.

"Not like this you haven't." He said. "A kid like you? Not a chance you'd be brave enough to do more than hastily grab something off the nearest shelf and go through the self-help checkout."

Ciel frowned at him.

"Don't call me 'kid'!"

"Tell me it's not true." Sebastian teased, popping the lid on the bottle. Ciel could only grumble wordlessly and turn his head away. "This is something that I took a lot of time to select in a reputable establishment that sells this kind of product."

"So does that make you a dirty old man?" Ciel rebuffed, still slightly wounded at being referred to as a kid.

Sebastian laughed.

"I'm only twenty-three, don't be cruel. I have needs too you know. Anyhow, age aside, this lubricant is...special."

Wisely, Ciel did not remark on that statement, too curious and eager to waste any more time playing around with conversation. Sensing this from the silence, Sebastian crawled over to the younger man and gently knocked his legs apart with his free hand. Ciel felt gooseflesh rise on his skin at the vulnerable position; on his back, legs spread wide open, Sebastian kneeling between them. He pulled himself up onto his elbows, wanting to watch. Sebastian's right hand opened palm-up as his left tipped the bottle and let a long line of clear liquid drain onto his waiting fingers. He stopped when they were well coated, then snapped the bottle's lid closed and set it on the bedspread beside him. Rubbing the lube between his fingers, Sebastian made sure both of his hands were slickened before he reached out toward Ciel's groin. A pink, straight-standing cock awaited him, the sac beneath a deeper shade with Ciel's want. The first second or two of contact felt amazing, but no more so than Ciel had felt with his own cheap lube at home. However, it took less than a half-second for him to realize the difference.

"Oh my...it's..." Ciel's mouth widened as he watched Sebastian's fingers rubbing his cock, up and down on either side like he was starting a fire. Which was perfect, as it felt as though he had.

"It's hot..." Ciel moaned, his head dropping back briefly between his shoulders. "Dear god...it's hot..."

"It warms on contact." Sebastian purred to him, wrapping the fingers of one hand around the head of Ciel's cock while his other hand traveled down to smear the almost-burning liquid onto his full sac. "Makes you feel like you're burning up but...not in a painful way."

"No, no, not at all..." Ciel breathed, his hips jerking up unexpectedly as the lube was applied carefully to the tender flesh at the tip of his cock. "uuugnn...it's...not there, it's too...uuugnnn it's hot..."

"It's not too much, I promise." Sebastian assured him. "it's a little overwhelming at first, but I promise you it's not too much."

Ciel let out a low, lusty moan and he dropped onto his back as Sebastian began to rub him gently up and down his cock. His balls were rolled over and over in a slick palm that felt like silken heat. The warmth was definitely erotic, chemical, not something that any regular lube could accomplish, and Ciel was quickly realizing that Sebastian knew infinitely more about products of this nature than he did. They could come to a verbal understanding later, but right now it was obvious by how Sebastian was smirking down at Ciel that he knew he was the expert here.

"This is the first phase." Sebastian murmured seductively, leaning down to press soft kisses on Ciel's bent knee. "The heat engulfs you, but every fire can be put out."

"What are you babbling about?!" Ciel cried, fisting his hands in his hair as Sebastian's hand made a certain wicked twist over his tip. The older man did not answer him, but continued to kiss down Ciel's leg until he reached the juncture of his hip and body. Ciel had been rolling his hips and shifting about on the bed, but he stilled as Sebastian's head grew closer to him, not wanting to accidentally bump against his face and hurt him. When that mouth wrapped around him for the second time in his life, Ciel thought his eyes would pop out of his head they opened so widely. The already warm flesh of Sebastian's mouth was made a fiery dungeon by the lubricant, and Ciel didn't know if he could take so much pleasure.

"uuuugnnnn...god...god...please, Sebastian I can't...god that's good..."

Sebastian only lowered his mouth once, and then held Ciel like that, letting him adjust to the heat. Then he moved off, releasing Ciel's cock. In the same move he caught Ciel's eyes...and blew out a stream of air over his glistening head.

"AAAAAAAAAGN!" Ciel's hips did nearly hit Sebastian's jaw this time with how hard and fast they jerked upward. "GOD WHAT!?" Ciel screamed, panting hard and shaking in all his limbs. He tried to reach down and touch himself, but Sebastian was quicker and seized his wrist.

"No you don't." He whispered, before taking Ciel's other wrist as well and pinning them to the mattress on either side of his slim hips. "I told you it won't be too much, but it will be intense. Just relax."

Before Ciel could respond, Sebastian had lowered his mouth once more, layering Ciel in burning wetness that scorched him deliciously to his core. The shaking in his limbs ceased as Sebastian gently suckled on him this time, before slowly drawing off.

"No, no, please don't," Ciel whimpered as Sebastian poised himself above his shaft, "it's...UUUGNN OHMYGOD!"

Sebastian's carefully aimed breath hit Ciel's cock like a wave of ice-cold water, sending instant chills up through the length of his cock and into his spine, causing all of his limbs to start shaking as though he were freezing. It was almost too unpleasant to be called pleasurable, but the shock of it, along with the promise of being instantly warmed afterward, did _something_ to Ciel's body. It made him harder, made the flesh of his cock tingle delightfully, made him feel like he was about to come undone.

"This method can certainly be done without lube of any kind." Sebastian said, almost conversationally as Ciel writhed and panted beneath him. "But as you can tell, this lube makes it even more intense."

"Damn it, Sebastian..." Ciel whined, tossing his head. "I'm cold, I'm cold, please put your mouth back on me, please!"

He didn't need to be begged twice. This time Sebastian first lapped gently at the head rather than swallowing him down all at once. Ciel made a high-pitched noise in his throat and wriggled his hips. It felt like his cock was made of ice and Sebastian's tongue was fire trying to melt him. Sebastian seemed to want to take his time before indulging Ciel completely. He instead lowered his mouth to Ciel's balls and pressed his tongue there, spreading fire. While he did this his hair brushed the length of Ciel's cock and made him nearly smack Sebastian in the face again.

"Alright, love, I get the picture." Sebastian said after pulling back from a would-be black eye. Ciel's erection finally received what it wanted, full immersion into the warmth of Sebastian's mouth, quenching all the cold from his flesh. Ciel groaned loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou..." He muttered deliriously, enjoying the brief heat while he could, knowing what was coming next. The breath Sebastian breathed out next was very long, his lips tight to force the air out in a tight, harsh stream. Ciel's entire body jolted, and he let out a sound not unlike a wounded animal as his legs twitched and he convulsed in wake of the intense cold.

BRIIIIIINNNNG! BRRRRRIIIINNGG!

This time the phone's chime was completely ignored, neither of them acknowledging it. Not now, not while they were in the middle of such a delicious game. Sebastian released Ciel's wrists in order to clasp onto his hips, this time not giving Ciel a second of reprieve but blowing out a series of long, tight breaths that shot chills into Ciel's body.

"GOD, GOD UUUGNNN ah, ah, ah, ohgodno...shit...Sebast-aaaahhhhnnnn oh oh ...shit..."

Ciel's body trembled, twisted, convulsed, while his slender hands grappled at the sheets, Sebastian's hands, his black hair. His fingernails accidentally left behind slight marks on Sebastian's skin with his scrabbling, but he could do nothing to control it. The intensity of the cold, the almost biting pleasure that it gifted him was surprising and uncontrollable. Sebastian handled the squirming boy with ease, taking the slight scratching without comment and continuing his pleasuring.

"The cold is nice, isn't it?" Sebastian asked, giving Ciel a slight reprieve. "The way it freezes your flesh but pleasures it at the same time? It's almost like a different kind of burn."

Ciel did not reply to him right away, just lay there with his eyes squeezed shut and his body trembling violently. When he did speak his voice was weak and quivery.

"That lube is amazing..."

Sebastian laughed, his smile reaching all the way up to his dark eyes.

"Let's make the most of it, shall we?"

Ciel's back arched spectacularly as Sebastian's hot mouth engulfed him without warning.

"OHMY GOD YES!" Ciel screamed, his breathing coming out like sobs. "God, Sebastian, I'm not going to..."

Sebastian pulled back , but did not breath against him this time. Instead he released Ciel completely in order to reach for the bottle of lube. Ciel moaned in the absence of touch and could not help stroking himself a few times, just to feel the intense heat of his own fingers. He watched Sebastian as he poured more lube onto his hand, and smeared it between his fingers again.

"I don't think I need any more of that right now." Ciel breathed out, wincing as he tightened his fingers around his arousal to ease the pulse that ran through it.

"Oh, this isn't for your cock."

The way Sebastian raised one of his eyebrows spoke of yet another hidden pleasure that Ciel had not considered before. He didn't know if he could handle one more but he was helpless to call Sebastian off. The older man began rubbing the underside of his sac, spreading the heating lube down onto the sensitive skin behind Ciel's balls. The younger twitched and let out a slight whine at the contact and the way Sebastian's fingers kept rubbing the slickness in, sliding lower and lower until...

"Oh my god not there..." Ciel breathed, squirming with the knowledge of where Sebastian's fingers were now probing. It felt good, incredible even, but he had never been touched there before and he could not deny that regardless of how much he had fantasized about this action he still was worried about Sebastian thinking that place filthy. "Please don't, it's...it's..."

"Hush, I know what you're going to say." Sebastian cut him off, leaning down to breathe over the head of Ciel's cock and give him another shock of cold. "But it's not dirty. Just relax and enjoy what I'm going to do to you."

And Ciel knew what he was going to do. It was impossible for him not to understand the implications of Sebastian's stroking fingers, and he groaned at the pleasure of those smooth tips rubbed the coiled muscle that was proving to be much more sensitive than Ciel had ever thought possible. Sebastian treated his throbbing erection to a play of lips and tongue while his fingers continued to burn away pleasantly at the fleshy opening. When the tip of the first finger began to slide gently inside, Ciel immediately tensed, his body knowing no other reaction.

"Shhhh, breathe and relax," Sebastian whispered to him, pressing firm kisses into his hip, "open up for me. Trust me..."

Ciel had to fight very hard to obey, but was won over by Sebastian's patient kisses and gentle murmurs of encouragement. His muscle relaxed enough for Sebastian to ease his finger inside little by little, the lubricant making the entire affair a slippery one. Ciel did not dare to think what this would be like without out. There was an unpleasant burn that accompanied the tingling hotness of the lube, and it took many long moments of careful work by Sebastian to soothe it away. By then Ciel's erection was only half-hard and he was trying not to beg Sebastian to stop. It just felt so strange, to have something entering his body through that particular channel that was designed for the reverse action. Ciel's body knew it was not right, and though the lube helped and Sebastian was gentle, the younger man was having a hard time accepting that this did not feel wonderful like all the raunchy stories he'd read online and the pornographic scenarios that depicted a perfection he should have known was too absurd. Sebastian easily sensed his unease, and whispered gently in his ear,

"Stay with me, just relax. I promise it will get better."

Ciel did not respond with more than a grunt, biting at his bottom lip and worming around beneath Sebastian's probing finger. It was like a bolt of lightning when Sebastian's words became truth, and the shock of pleasure jolted through Ciel's body from a place inside him that Sebastian's finger had brushed. An incredulous look, wide-eyed and astonished, adorned Ciel's face as he looked up at the older man. He had not believed that this would actually happen. He knew, in theory, all about the prostate during sex with two men, but have never been brave enough to explore that avenue himself. This was why he was so tight to begin with, and why it came as such a delightful shock when that white-hot pleasure rolled over him again with another nudge of Sebastian's finger.

"SHIT!" Ciel cried out, tossing his head back when Sebastian began instantly to wiggle his finger in firm circles, around and around that tiny nub inside of him that was making his legs jerk like Ciel was being electrocuted.

"I told you it would be good." Sebastian crooned to him, leaning down to lap at Ciel's cock again and lick fire along its length. Ciel nearly screamed with the combination of pleasures, and when Sebastian inserted a second finger into the now spasming channel of Ciel's body. Ciel lost all sense of time for a while as he was relentlessly probed and sucked in unison, his entire body being strung along this perfect, intense dance.

"Oh Sebastian, Sebastian, god! Oh...uuugnnn no...I can't take this, it's too...oh my god it's good, that's so good Sebastian! Your mouth is so hot...uugn ah, ah, ah, ohyes..."

For countless minutes Ciel's body was stretched tight like a violin string while Sebastian played him with his deft fingers and mouth and coaxed shameless music from him in the forms of gasps, whimpers, moans, and breathless lusty words. Finally he felt like he was about to snap and he let out a loud scream that spiraled up and down; Sebastian was pumping his fingers in and out so quickly, and his mouth was bobbing beautifully up and down over Ciel's burning cock, and it was all too much...with one final wail Ciel's orgasm crashed over him with more force and more blinding pleasure than he had ever experienced in his life. He felt his own hot liquid coating the inside of Sebastian's mouth, felt Sebastian's fingers press extra hard one last time to milk painful pleasure out of that place to the last minute. Then he collapsed, his body loosening and going limp on the mattress.

As Ciel panted violently to recover, his limbs shaking and aftershocks of pleasure jolting through him, he felt a long fingered hand sliding through the sheen of sweat on his stomach, touching him greedily, but still somehow soothing. He pried open his heavy eyes to see Sebastian looming over him, his own cock in his hand. It somehow made Ciel's heart ache to see the older man having to tend to his own needs after giving Ciel so much pleasure. Ciel felt he had to reciprocate.

"You don't...let me..." Ciel breathed, but as he made to sit up Sebastian pushed him almost roughly back down onto the mattress, and climbed up to straddle Ciel's chest. He held Ciel down with one hand on his shoulder, while the other continued to rub vigorously at his swollen cock. His burning eyes stared down at Ciel so intently that if he had not come just seconds ago Ciel would have gotten immediately hard again.

"Lie still." Sebastian huffed out, the effort in his voice showing his pleasure. "I've always wanted to do this. Just lie there and-oh fuck-just look up at me with those gorgeous eyes of ours."

Ciel obeyed, unable to do anything else as he lay there, transfixed. While they had been intimate last night, it was still so new to Ciel to be able to look and touch another man's body. He had never seen any man masturbate in front of him, and it was indeed an intriguing sight. With the tingles of his orgasm still pleasing him, Ciel watched with half-lidded eyes, trying to keep them open for Sebastian to see. They flicked between Sebastian's stroking hand and his narrowed dark eyes. The sounds of Sebastian's panting grew closer together and he started to breath out words.

"You're so beautiful, you know...ohhh... the way you moan-shiiit-and writhe beneath me...ugn...those damn blue eyes...your lovely nipples, oh god...that sweet mouth..."

Sebastian leaned down abruptly to capture Ciel's lips in a sloppy kiss, which Ciel gave in to easily. The heat behind it was slightly belated on his own part, as he was finished, but Sebastian devoured him all the same before pulling back to curse once more and speed up his hand. Hot liquid poured out onto Ciel's chest as Sebastian moaned like an animal and stared in awe at his handiwork. The white pattern of his semen painted Ciel's chest in several places, and the sight caused Sebastian to yelp and squeeze another agonizing drop or two of pleasure out of his pulsing cock. Finally he released his flesh and let himself fall forward onto Ciel, rolling them over at the last minute so he wouldn't crush the younger man. Ciel gladly encircled Sebastian in his own arms too as they both panted through their recovery.

It was an odd déjà vu brought on by last night and how similar they had ended up then. Ciel supposed this was the outcome of any and all lovemaking that truly meant anything, and so he grinned to himself and clung tighter to this man who stirred up such pleasure in him. After several long moments the last tingling burn of the lube had passed from Ciel's skin and he could breathe normally again, as could Sebastian.

"God, that was amazing." His small voice suddenly sounded shy in the stillness of the room and the distant rush of morning traffic. Sebastian chuckled at him and bushed back his hair.

"I really made a mess of you didn't I?" He asked, making Ciel burrow his face even more shyly into the warm flesh of Sebastian's shoulder. A few more comfortable moments passed before they began to feel the irritation of the drying sweat and semen on their skin.

"I need a shower." Ciel whispered. "You marked me pretty thickly."

Sebastian rumbled proudly and squeezed him into a tight bear hug, nuzzling into Ciel's slightly damp hair.

"I've always, always wanted to do that, but I've never had a partner who would let me before. Thank you."

"It was pretty hot." Ciel agree. "Being marked by my...lover..."

"Hmm...lover..." Sebastian hummed into the side of Ciel's neck. "That sounds so nice..."

A quiet, intimate moment was breathed between them, and then their mouths met in a series of gentle kisses. Then Sebastian released Ciel, and rolled gracefully out of the bed and onto his feet. He quickly reached back down for Ciel and dragged him up into his arms. As Ciel squealed and clung to him, his legs swinging over Sebastian's strong arm as Sebastian laughed again and said,

"This is something else I've always wanted to do; carrying my _lover_ bridal-style."

"I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't let you!" Ciel cried, the actual reality of being held like that a bit more scary than it was romantic at the moment.

"Oh, shush now, Ciel!" Sebastian said happily. "I'm not going to drop you, you're so light."

"You'd better not drop me..." Ciel mumbled, wrapping his arms more firmly around Sebastian's neck as he was carried to the bathroom.

))((

Bathing with another person was yet one more new experience that Sebastian introduced to Ciel. The slickness of another's skin beneath the hot water, the feel of being rubbed down by fresh-smelling soap lathered in big hands, the watery kisses shared between them...it was magical. He loved how Sebastian rinsed his hair out, guiding his head to tilt backward so he could run his fingers through his sopping hair beneath the stream of water. In this position Ciel could look up into Sebastian's face, hovering just above his own. The soft kisses Sebastian gave him were somehow more tender with those fingers at their task. Ciel had to stand on his tiptoes to rub the shampoo onto the whole of Sebastian's head, but he was determined to give Sebastian the same level of treatment he was receiving. It was so easy with his strong, slender body presented to him in such a wet, glistening fashion. He eagerly let his hands run over skin softened even more by the slick water, latching his mouth to Sebastian's nipples and lapping at the water that ran off them. Sebastian likewise drank from Ciel's own skin, the dip at his neck and the droplets over the cap of his shoulder. His big hands ran down the length of Ciel's back to run over his tight ass to give a slippery squeeze.

It wasn't until Sebastian was toweling him off lovingly and wrapping him in one of his extra bath robes that Ciel remembered the missed calls on his cell phone. The robe was ridiculously oversized on Ciel as he hurried through the room to his duffel back to fish out his phone.

"Your parents?" Sebastian asked, dropping lightly to sit on the edge of the bed as he rubbed at his wet hair with a towel. It stuck out in a lovingly disheveled fashion when he stopped.

"Looks like it." Ciel answered, viewing the missed calls. "And a number I don't recognize. Looks like I have two voicemails as well. My mother is going to verbally flay me when I do call her back."

Ciel winced as he listened to his mother's frantic message, and Sebastian chuckled as he could hear it from where he was sitting.

"Don't laugh, she probably thinks I'm dead!" Ciel groaned, standing up and coming to sit beside Sebastian on the bed. The older man pulled him in close to his side as Ciel moved on to the next message. There were a few seconds of an indistinct voice, and then Ciel went stiff in his arms. Then he was breathing hard.

"Oh my god..." He said, first quietly, and then more excitedly, "Oh my god!"

He pulled out of Sebastian's half-embrace and jumped to his feet, eyes wide and still listening intently to the message. He held Sebastian's curious gaze until the message was over, and he closed the cell with a snap.

"Sebastian, we have to go." Ciel said in an exhilarated tone.

"What? Why?" Sebastian asked, confused as Ciel began to dig through his bag. "Where are we going?"

"Damn it, I don't have any more clothes..." Ciel muttered, "Sebastian, can you lend me some-."

"Ciel!" Sebastian cut him off firmly, getting up to hold Ciel by the arm and force him to look at him. "What is going on?"

Ciel looked up at him, face showing excitement but impatience. His blue eyes glowed as he gave the dearest of smiles and softly replied,

"They found him."

))((

TBC


End file.
